New Beginning
by Mind Assassin
Summary: Mei Ling and Jai's daughter Jia is fifteen now. When the young prince Li comes for a visit, what will ensue. Sequel to youth. Pairings TigressXPo Mei LingXOC CraneXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again. I'm back for the final story in this trilogy "New beginning" which is also a great song by my favorite band, Trapt. I'm excited about this one. Jia is fifteen now, and I can't wait to see her again. Fair warning, short chapters ahead, however, overall I expect this to be longer than "Youth". I'm not packing much into the individual chapters, but I'll be packing plenty into the story. This is mainly focused on Jia and Li, but they are definitely not the only characters in this story. Are you ready? Good, and here…we…GO!

* * *

_This was a disaster. She wasn't ready for this. It all happened too fast. Tigress paced about nervously in her room. Her red dress shimmered in the light of the sun._

_Viper was with her, "Will you calm down. What do you have to be nervous about?"_

"_This is all happening too fast." She replied, "What if this is a mistake, what if things don't work out."_

"_Look, it's natural to have doubts, but you love Po, and he loves you, right?"_

"_Of course I love him; we wouldn't be here if I didn't."_

"_Exactly, so just take a deep breath, get out there, and marry the man."_

_She took a few calming breaths, "Okay, okay, how do I look?"_

"_You look great, now go." She pushed her out the door._

_Tigress walked out of the bunkhouse and down the steps to the courtyard. She had wanted a small wedding, but when the leader of the Furious Five is marrying the Dragon Warrior, that's simply out of the question. The entire village showed up to see it. Po stood in the courtyard in front of Jai, waiting for the bride. She came down in her red dress and saw him dressed up, and looking at her with a carefree smile. Their eyes met, and they were transfixed. They stood at the altar gazing into each other's eyes as Jai performed the ceremony. When it was over Po carried her away from all the villagers and back up to the bunkhouse, and he laid her down on their bed.

* * *

_

"Hao," Tigress called, "come on, we need to get to the palace."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He replied. Hao, a white tiger, descended the stairs to see his mother and father waiting for him at the door. Yes, as it turns out a Po could, and did, grant Tigress the joy of bringing new life into the world. Shortly after Hao was born they moved down to the village. The Palace was becoming overcrowded already, and they wanted him to have a more humble upbringing anyway.

Lin and Crane did the same after they were gifted with Chang and Ang, identical twins. They were both eagles like their mother, but the feathers on their bodies were white, and those on their heads and necks were blue, like their father.

Mei Ling, Jai, and their daughter Jia, still lived at the palace with Mantis, and Shifu. Viper and Monkey had both found spouses, and moved away from the valley, and Mantis was still single, due to the mating habits of certain insects. Viper found an Indian python named Sylar to settle down with, and Monkey was with a gibbon named Rena. They came to visit occasionally, and on holidays, but the Furious Five were no more. They still acted as defenders when they were called upon, but rarely did they all get together like they used to.

Sheng was still the emperor, and still doing a good job. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to visit Jai in the last fifteen years. The Huns had been causing problems for the country up until recently, and between them and Li, he and Ming hardly had any time to breathe. They sent letters back and forth keeping each other up to date on recent events. It seems Li is shaping up to be a good successor for his father. At fifteen he's already a masterful tactician. They'd won many battles thanks to him. He's a great leader, but also a just one. If his father was busying himself with national matters, Li often handled the everyday domestic disputes that Sheng couldn't. He always managed to work something out that everyone could agree on. He was also well versed in swordplay and Kung Fu. Sheng would never say who his teachers were though.

However the emperor would have the chance to come by for the first time in fifteen years very soon, because this year the valley was host to the same Kung Fu tournament that Jai had entered to meet the emperor. They all three would be coming to the valley for it, Sheng, Ming, and Li. Jia. Chang, Ang, and Hao were all entered in it, and many more warriors from across the country were showing up to partake in it. The inns were filling up quickly, many were simply camping outside the village. This would be the first time that the newest students of the Jade Palace had a chance to enter. The tournament had never been held in the valley before.

Zai had left when he was fourteen, along with Shen who was twelve. Shen beat his father's record by a year, and left to travel the world just like Jai. Zai went with him, to see the world, to finish his own training, and to be with his best friend. Xuilan lived with Mister Ping. She was a good cook, and after seeing what she could do he offered her a job. She accepted, and after Zai left she moved into Po's old room to work there full time.

Tigress, Po and Hao finished climbing the steps to the Jade Palace. Fifteen years ago Po would've collapsed from the long walk, but he'd been training hard since then. He'd burned away most of the fat that he once had, and had built an impressive amount of muscle, and they'd been making this walk daily for the last ten years, since Hao started his training. They stepped into the courtyard. Chang, Ang, and Jia were already there, along with their parents.

"What took you so long?" Chang teased.

"Sorry," Hao responded, "But some of us actually have to walk up here."

"Well now that everyone's here," said Jai, "where should we begin?"

"We left off on scroll five hundred." Jia told him. Jia had not mastered the thousand scrolls. She didn't inherit her skill in the art from her father. Mei Ling's talent was impressive, but it couldn't compare to Jai's. Not only that, but Jia simply wasn't as interested in Kung Fu as her parents. She enjoyed it yes, but she would prefer a normal life. She just wanted to be like everybody else.

Jia usually dressed in black, to match her fur. She wore a black tunic and pants with an orange belt tied around her waist, just like her father did. Chang and Ang of course had to forgo any clothing. Hao wore a pair of red trousers either with no shirt, or with a loose fitting one that matched his pants. The dress of the adults had changed little over the years. Tigress actually wore a dress every now and again, though that was usually only on special occasions, she still preferred her red vest and black pants. Po no longer owned the run down shorts he used to wear, they were too big for him now anyway, instead he had a pair that was golden with a red trim around the edges, and a shirt that matched perfectly.

They spent their mornings training, from the time the gong rang till about four or five. They were all schooled by their parents, but primarily by Jai, since he was the one who had traveled the world, and was therefore the most knowledgeable of them.

Training consisted mainly of sparring, and running the obstacle course. Jia and Hao sparred together, as did Chang and Ang. Their parents supervised and instructed them. When Jai decided to call it a day they were sweating and panting heavily. They took a moment to catch their breath.

"You guys wanna grab something to eat." Hao said after he had his breath back.

"Sure," responded Ang.

"Usual place?" Chang finished.

"Yeah, granddad's restaurant." Hao told him.

"You can go ahead," Jia wiped the sweat from her brow, "I'll meet you there."

"We'll be waiting." They headed off, and Jia headed for her private bathhouse.

Jia soaked in the waters and washed the stench of sweat from her fur. She had a private bathhouse because she commandeered Shen's room when he left. She was only six at the time. Her nursery was only used for storage now. She still had a few of the stuffed animals the emperor had bought for her. They were scattered about her room, the giant panda for example, was sitting in one corner. She sunk beneath the waters, allowing them to cleanse her entire body. She came up and the water glistened like diamonds on her fur. She stepped out and grabbed a towel, peach, not pink, from the rack. She dried her fur. When she was cleansed she got dressed and started to go down to the valley. Chang, Ang, and her cousin were in Mr. Ping's noodle shop, as promised. She approached their table.

Hao saw her first, "Jia, what took you so long?"

"I was bathing, so I don't smell like you three. Did you already eat?"

Chang moved over so she could sit down, "Nah, we wanted to wait for you."

"Thanks, I'm here now though, so what are we waiting for?"

"I'll get granddad." Hao left to find his grandfather in the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with four bowls balanced on his arms. He put them down in front of the three at the table, and took his seat next to Ang, "So, you guys ready for the tournament?"

Chang slurped up a few noodles, "You bet, I'll be the one to win it."

Jia scoffed, "In your dreams. That title is all mine."

"What makes you so sure?" Hao said, "You're only a few months ahead of me in your training. Maybe I'll be the one to win."

"I think," Ang told them, "that you're forgetting the other warriors that will be here. There's going to be some pretty tough competition."

Jia sipped the soup from her bowl, "Nothing I can't handle."

* * *

A/N: Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter of youth, Xuilan's name is a reference to nievelion's crazy awesome story "A Different Lesson", and Hao's name is from corset-rebellion-follower's "Matriarch". Oh, and Sylar, like Ando and Hiro, comes from Heroes. Read and review. Hasta pronto.


	2. Arrival

_Jai walked into the training hall with JIa in his arms. Mei Ling was there decimating the swinging clubs. Usually that would be Tigress' doing, but she was forbidden to train during her pregnancy. She was well into her fourth month, so the baby should come soon, but in the meantime, Mei Ling had taken her place in the training hall, working off the weight she gained during her own pregnancy. Jai ducked under a piece of debris as it flew towards the door. _

_He looked down at Jia, "Hey, look at that. Who is that? Huh, is that mama. It is, can you say mama? Can you, I bet you can." He tickled his daughter's stomach, "Come on, say mama." Jia giggled and cooed._

_Mei Ling stopped attacking the clubs and came over to the two, "She'll talk when she's good and ready."_

"_I know, but she's six months old, it's about time for her first words." _

_Shifu walked in, and Jia let out a joyous high pitched squeal. All three of the adults pressed their ears flat against their heads and cringed. Jai put her down on the ground and Shifu held out his arms. Jia stalked over to the red panda and pounced on his fluffy tail, "Kitty," She said as she hugged his tail._

_Mei Ling and Jai both looked sullen and defeated. "Her first word," Jai said._

"_Not mama." Mei Ling said_

"_Or Baba."_

"_But kitty." They said in unison._

_Shifu smiled triumphantly as Jia cuddled with his tail.

* * *

_

It was a mere three days before the tournament was to begin. The students of the Jade Palace were going through their daily routine of training. They were sparring with their parents, nothing new. Until a knock came at the gate, Jai opened it, and there, to his great surprise, stood the emperor.

"Sheng? Good to see you," They hugged each other, "but we weren't expecting you for a few more days."

Mei Ling did the same with Ming, "What brings you here early?"

Sheng let go of Jai, "It's been fifteen years; do we need a reason to come see you again?" Li walked in behind his parents. Mei Ling and Jai looked towards him.

"He's grown quite a bit in fifteen years." Mei Ling said.

"And Jia hasn't?" Ming looked over at her. Jia and Li both felt out of place. These people knew them, but they didn't remember any of them.

Ming and Sheng walked over to Jia, "Sorry if you don't remember us, but we were here when you were born. I'm Emperor Sheng, and this is my wife Ming."

Jia shook both their paws, "I wish I could say I remember you. I've heard about you from my parents though."

Jai and Mei Ling greeted Li, "I'm Mei Ling, and this is Jai. We were here to see you open your eyes."

He shook their paws as well, "Well, I can't say that I remember you either, but I've also heard a lot about you two."

Sheng looked over at the other students, "I see a few new faces though. Who might we have here?" He and Ming walked over to Hao.

Tigress and Po stood behind him, "This is our son, Hao." Tigress said.

Ming looked at her with a smile, "So you got your wish did you."

Tigress nodded, "I did."

Hao bowed to them, "It's an honor to meet you."

"And what about these two?" Ming turned her attention to Cheng and Ang.

"Our sons Cheng and Ang." Lin told them. They both bowed to the emperor.

Jia walked up to Li, "I'm Jia." She held out her paw.

He shook her paw, "Li, it's good to meet you."

"You know Sheng," Jai said, "You never did tell me who's been training Li."

"You already know them." Sheng replied.

"I do?"

A voice came from the gate, "I haven't been forgotten have I?"

Mei Ling and Jai looked to where the voice came from, and they were shocked into silence. Mei Ling came out of it first, "Shen?"

Before them stood a brown tiger, and a lioness, Mei Ling approached them slowly, and then broke into a run. She threw her arms around her son and nuzzled his neck. Shen returned the gesture. Jai walked up to them, "Shen, what are doing here? It's only been nine years since you left; I wasn't expecting you for quite a while longer."

Shen let go of his mother, "I'm the one that's been training Li, along with Zai."

"Where is Zai anyway?"

"He's with his mother down in the village."

Mei Ling looked over the lioness with a grin, "And who's this?"

Shen wrapped an arm around the lioness' waist and pulled her closer, "This is Stacy, my wife."

Jai studied her, "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"We haven't met," She said, "but you've met my mother, Ci Shi, if you remember."

"Ci Shi, yes I remember, you look just like her." He looked back at Shen, "What about Zai, has he found someone yet?"

"Yes he has, Lota, she's a cheetah."

"I'm glad, and now that I know you're married, I'll give you three guesses as to the next question on my mind."

"When can you expect grandchildren?"

"We have a winner."

Stacy leaned against Shen with a deadpan expression, "Actually, there may be a slight problem with that."

Jai and Mei Ling looked at her curiously, and worriedly.

Shen elaborated, "Sorry, but unlike you dad, I think I did end up being sterile."

Mei Ling and Jai's faces fell, and their ears pressed flat against their heads.

"It's not like we haven't tried," Shen continued "but it just hasn't happened."

"That's unfortunate, but it could still happen."Jai's carefree demeanor returned.

"Maybe, now, where's Jia at?" Shen looked over Mei Ling's shoulder to see his sister with Li. Jai and Mei Ling stepped aside and allowed him to proceed towards her.

Jia stood next to Li with a smile as Shen approached her, then she ran up and hugged her brother. She was only six when he left, and she had few memories of him, but they were all good ones, memories of them playing together, of Shen holding her in his arms, of him tucking her in at night, "Shen, I missed you."

He hugged her back, "I missed you too." They released each other, "How has your training been going?"

"I haven't mastered all the scrolls yet, but I'm entered in the tournament, so you'll get to see what I can do then."

"I'll look forward to it. Well I think we have some catching up to do, and I haven't eaten yet, so why not do it over lunch."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Over lunch Stacy was introduced to all the residents of the palace, as was Li. She didn't study Kung Fu like Shen and Zai, she was however, quite knowledgeable in the field of medicine. She was a healer in her natal village, and a good one. She could cure just about any disease or heal any wound. She was a good match for Shen, who had his share of battle scars. She did well at keeping Shen and Zai on their feet. She taught herself most of what she knew about medicine. The village elders helped her along, but her parents had little skill in the craft. Zai and his wife, Lota, showed up later. He had been in the village catching up with his mother. They had been married for two years. Lota was fascinated by Kung Fu. Zai and Shen taught her when they weren't teaching the young prince. Lota had one hundred scrolls down. Li had mastered as many scrolls as Jia.

They hadn't traveled the world as they wanted; they had never left China, though they did see much of the country. Zai had mastered eight hundred scrolls, and in addition to that, he had picked up swordplay. He found teachers in the villages they passed through, and practiced whenever he got the chance. He was very good at what he did, and he now owned a broadsword which he carried with him from village to village. Zai and Lota didn't have children either. They had agreed that they wanted to wait till they found a place to settle down for that, and the valley could very well be that place.

Later that day, when everyone had retired for the night, Lota sat on the bed that once belonged to Tigress, and then to Zai, holding a pomegranate. She didn't eat the fruit, she only stared at it. Zai walked in and looked curiously at her. She looked up at him, "Do you think it's time?"

"Time for what?" he said.

"You know."

He took a second look at the fruit in her hand and realized what it was, "Oh, I see. I'm not sure, I mean we don't have to travel anymore. We could live in the valley, and this is the best place I can think of."

"But do you think we're ready?"

He sat down next to her on the bed, "I'm ready if you are."

She took one last look at the fruit and sat it on the nightstand. Then kissed her husband and pushed him down onto the bed.

* * *

A/N: Pomegranate is a round reddish fruit that is native to tropical Asia, and has been historically used as a contraceptive herb. According to my research anyway, if I'm wrong correct me, but maybe I'm, as usual, just second guessing myself too much. Also I found that it seems that one would regain fertility within roughly forty days after stopping usage of the fruit, but I may or may not apply that here, and I'm not actually entirely sure that it's ingested, but that is what I went with here. Oh, and Stacy and Lota are both names taken from Kippis' story "Between the Past and Present". A shout out to his story is long overdue. Sorry it took so long, but better late than never. R&R. Hasta pronto.


	3. at the peach tree

_Jai stood at the altar with Po. They were waiting for the bride to arrive so that they could begin the ceremony. Po fidgeted nervously._

"_Calm down." Jai whispered._

"_Why isn't she here yet? You don't think she changed her mind do you?"_

_Jai resisted the urge to hit the panda over the head, "She didn't change her mind. She's just as nervous as you are. Viper will get her out here soon enough though."_

"_Maybe Crane was right, maybe this is too much too soon."_

"_Panda, calm down. You love her, and she loves you, that's all that matters."_

_Po took deep breaths to calm himself. Then Tigress came down from the bunkhouse. Their eyes met, and they were transfixed.

* * *

_

Two days till the tournament. Everyone was gathered in the courtyard of the Jade Palace. It was time for training, but instead of the normal sparring, Jai had other plans.

Jia stretched out her muscles, "Will we be picking up where we left off?"

"Actually," Jai responded, "I'm curious."

Shen walked up to him, "Curious to see what Zai and I can do."

"No, curious to see what your student can do." He looked at Li.

Li looked back in surprise, "Me?"

"Yes you, Jia, would you mind putting Li to the test."

She took her place at one end of the arena, "Don't think I'll go easy on you."

Li stood at the other end of the arena as the rest of the group filed into the stands, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Once everyone else had found a place in the stands, they assumed fighting stances. They stared at each other, sizing each other up, waiting for the other to make the first move. Jia decided to move first. She dashed at Li; she did inherit her father's speed. Li barely dodged the tiger fist that was sent his way. Jia quickly struck out at him again with a kick aimed for his head.

Li ducked under it and grabbed her foot. He lifted up her leg. She did a back flip and kicked him in the jaw. Li staggered back as Jia landed on all four limbs. She smiled, satisfied that she had gotten the first hit. Li looked down at her, and he returned her smile, satisfied that he had found a worthy opponent. He rushed her and sent a flurry of kicks and punches her way.

Jia blocked and dodged them all. She was faster than him, but he was stronger. She was falling back. When she was out of room Li grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall, "Are we done yet?"

"Not even close." Jia kicked him off of her. Li went flying across the arena and slid to a stop on the other end. They were at opposite sides of the arena again, and again they took a moment to stare each other down. Then they both ran at each other. They matched each other blow for blow. Li sent a kick towards her, she blocked it, and sent a punch at him, and he blocked that. This went on for several minutes.

When they broke away they were both panting and sweating heavily. They couldn't keep going like this, this needed to end soon. They prepared for another attack. They both charged one last time, and then they both froze. They each looked down at their hand on the other person's chest, and then fell over due to the nerve attack that they had both used.

Jai casually walked down to them and woke them both up, "I'm impressed, that was a good show. It seems Shen and Zai have trained you well."

"Thanks," Li said, "and you've done a good job of teaching Jia."

Jia looked to Li, "I want a rematch. I underestimated you this time; I won't make the same mistake twice."

Li smiled, "Just name the time and place."

"It'll be a surprise, so be ready to fight me anytime, and anywhere." She turned and walked off.

Li watched her go.

* * *

Later in the day Li wandered about the palace. He came upon the peach tree. It was peaceful here; he took a seat under the tree and looked out over the valley. The sun was just beginning to set, and this was the perfect spot to enjoy it. He basked in the glow of the sun, as the light began to fade behind the mountains. Something tickled his ear; he flicked it in annoyance, but didn't take his gaze away from the setting sun. He felt it again, and again he flicked his ear, but this time it didn't stop. It kept rubbing against him. He heard something from above him. He looked up to see Jia perched in the low branches of the tree. She giggled as she ran her tail across his muzzle.

"Jia? What are you doing here?"

"I come here to see the sun set every now and again."

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?"

"It is, I never get tired of seeing it, and it's so peaceful here."

"Come here often?"

"To see the sun set, at least once a week, to meditate, every day."

"You must really like this spot to come here every day."

"I do, my father always said there was something mystical about this spot, that it has a way of drawing people towards it, and bringing them together."

"Really? Do you think he was right?"

"No, I think it's a peach tree, nothing more."

"I see." He looked back out at the sun.

* * *

Unbeknown to the pair at the tree, Jai watched them from the roof of the training hall.

Mei Ling came up behind him again, "Mind explaining why you're spying on our daughter?"

Jai turned to see her, "Mei, I know you told me not to mess with Tigress and Po's love life, but what about Jia and Li?"

"Jia and Li? Honey, I really don't think there's anything there."

"You're kidding, right?"

She stared blankly at him.

"You must see the potential; all they need is a nudge in the right direction. Think about it, our daughter could be the empress, and Li is a good match for her. Grand children of course would be out of the question, but I'm sure Jia would be happy with him."

She thought about it, "Well, alright, if you think you can make this work, go ahead." She looked up to the pair at the tree.

"Thank you." He took one last glance at them, and then he and Mei Ling headed back to their room.


	4. chapter 4

_Tigress hadn't been feeling well the last few days. She was coming back from the doctor's office now, and despite how tired, and ill she felt, she had a wide smile plastered on her face. She walked into the room of the palace that she shared with Po._

"_Tigress," He was waiting for her, "what did the doctor say?"_

"_Po," She took his paws into hers._

"_Is everything alright?"_

"_Everything is more than alright."_

"_Then what's wrong?"_

"_Po," She took a breath, "I'm pregnant."_

_Po grew the same smile that she wore, "Pregnant," He pulled her closer and kissed her, "That's great!"_

"_I know, a panda and a tiger, who knew that could work."_

"_Yeah, that's a bit odd, there something I should know about?"_

_She laughed, "Don't worry, you're the only one for me."

* * *

_

The next morning the residents of the Jade Palace were gathered in the den for breakfast, with the exception of Shen, Zai, their wives, and mantis and Shifu who were sparring. It was one day away from the tournament. Li and Jia sat next to each other, with Jai and Mei Ling next to Jia, and sheng and Ming next to Li. Jia and Li both ate quietly as their parents did some catching up with each other.

"Remember the last time you were here?" Jai said at one point, "The day after Jia was born."

Jia nearly choked on her food. She knew her father was about to bring up some kind of embarrassing baby story.

"Of course," Sheng replied, "It was the day Li opened his eyes."

Now Li almost choked, since Jia was no longer alone in this.

Jai looked down at Jia and Li, "And you brought him to us to see him."

Sheng looked down at them as well, "And Jia rested on the stomach of that panda doll."

Jai leaned in closer to the children, "Remember how cute they looked, as Li climbed onto that doll, and they snuggled close together."

Jia and Li shared an awkward glance as their faces both turned red. They looked away from each other and stared down at their food.

Mei Ling leaned over to Jai and whispered in his ear, "Where are you going with this?"

"Just trust me." He whispered back.

"Yes," Sheng said, "It's a shame you can't remember each other, it was a heartwarming sight to see you two playing together."

Jia and Li looked back at each other. They still found each other's presence comforting after all these years. When everyone had finished eating Jia and Li stayed behind to clean up. They picked up the dishes and carried them to the kitchen in silence.

Jia eventually broke it, "Li, about that story our dads told,"

"What about it? We were just kids, it doesn't mean anything." Li placed the dishes into the sink.

Jia did the same, "Right, it was nothing."

"Yeah, nothing" There were another few moments of silence as they cleaned the dishes, "This place is pretty impressive."

"The Jade Palace, yeah I guess it is, but I'm sure it can't compare to the Imperial Palace."

"Don't be so sure, and I wasn't just talking about the palace. I was talking about the valley as a whole. It's aptly named. It's so peaceful here; it's a nice change from the hustle and bustle of the city."

"I wouldn't know, I've never left the valley."

"Really, but Jai and Shen have traveled all across China."

"Yeah, but dad is keeping me on a short leash until I master all the scrolls."

"That's a shame, but it's the same for me. Shen and Zai have told me a few stories about their travels, but that's about all the knowledge I have about life outside of the Imperial city, and now the Valley."

"We both need to get out more."

"Agreed,"

* * *

That night Li was having trouble sleeping. He crept out of bed and walked about the Jade Palace again. He looked up at the full moon as he made his way through the courtyard. He walked into something and fell back. He looked at what he had walked into and didn't see anything. Then she opened her eyes. Jia's black fur made her difficult to see in the darkness, but her eyes shone through like bright lanterns. "Sorry," Li stood and helped her up as well.

"It's fine, I wasn't watching where I was going." She glanced up at the moon, and then looked back to Li, "So you couldn't sleep either."

"Nope, I thought some fresh air might help."

"I think I know something that would help."

"What's that?"

"That rematch,"

"What?"

"It's a good a time as any for that rematch you promised me, and you did say anytime and anyplace, so I choose here and now."

"But you can see better in the dark than I can."

"What, are you afraid of getting beat by a girl?"

Li narrowed his eyes, "Fine, here and now."

They jumped back to opposite ends of the arena. Li kept his focus on Jia's eyes, as they were the only part of her that he could see clearly, but then she closed them. Li looked about frantically, trying to figure out where she was. He felt her knee connect with his stomach. He doubled over, then her foot collided with the back of his head. He was sent halfway across the arena and landed on his back. He looked up, dazed and disoriented. Jia opened her eyes again, she stood directly over him.

"How can you fight if you can't see?"

She looked down on him, "I don't know, it's like a sixth sense. I've always been able to get around without my eyes, and my parents honed that skill, and taught me to apply it in combat." She helped him up, "I'm at my best during the night."

"I can tell. Sorry, if that wasn't the rematch you imagined." He held his head.

"I won't hold that against you. I do have a bit of an unfair advantage right now. Your fur shimmers in the moonlight, and it makes you easy to see, but all you can see of me are my eyes, right?"

"Yeah, but you do have the most beautiful eyes." It took a moment for Li to realize that he'd said that out loud.

Jia blushed, not that it could be seen, "Thank you, everyone tells me that I have my mother's eyes." There was a long moment of silence, "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight." They reluctantly released each other's paw and headed back to their beds.


	5. the tournament

The tournament was to begin today. The entire valley had gathered at the Jade Palace to see the spectacle. Warriors from far and wide had come to compete. There were still two divisions, a junior and senior, the junior division being for anyone thirteen to seventeen, and the senior for those eighteen and up. The juniors would compete first, and then the more experienced fighters. Up in the first match was a black panther. His opponent was a lion, a very large lion, with a thick black mane, and dark brown fur. He had a scar over his left eye. He didn't wear a shirt, probably because his thick mane made it hot enough without one, and he had a robust and well muscled body.

The lion looked over the audience. Li saw that his eyes stopped on Jia. She was conversing with her cousin as the lion studied her. Li glared at the lion, but he didn't notice. Jai told them to take their places at opposite sides of the arena. They obeyed. Then he called for the match to start.

The lion was a fierce warrior. The panther put up a good fight, but in the end it was the lion who came out on top. The panther landed on his back outside the arena. He walked into the center of the arena with the lion, and they bowed to each other. As they walked off the lion cast one last glance at Jia.

Next up was Hao. He was against a tigress, white like himself. She wore clothing similar to that of his mother, but the coloring was pink. It didn't make her look like much of a threat, but Hao had learned not to judge a warrior by their appearance. The ones that looked weakest were often the most dangerous.

Jai called for the match to begin. She made the first move. She leapt at him. Hao dodged, but she didn't slow down. She quickly came at him with a series of kicks and punches. Hao was dodging and blocking them, she was fast, but he had enough experience fighting Jia to keep up with her, though he was still losing ground. He caught one of her punches and pulled her off balance. He aimed a kick to her breast that sent her flying across the arena. She dug her claws into the dirt to stop herself before she landed outside the arena. She put a paw to her chest; she'd be bruised, but nothing worse.

"Is that the best you can do?" She said, then charged at Hao again. She feigned a kick towards his head. As Hao attempted to dodge she wrapped her tail around his wrist. She pulled him towards her and went through with that kick. Hao staggered back, but she pulled him back with her tail. She kicked him again in the chest, and then in the gut. Hao ignored the sharp pain in his torso. He grabbed her tail and flung her into the air, and then pulled her down into the ground.

"Is that any better?" He smirked. She sat up slowly as Hao regained his breath. She brushed off the dirt that coated her fur and clothing. A bead of sweat trickled down from Hao's forehead and ran down his body. She didn't respond. She punched him in the gut, but he was prepared. Her fist hit tensed muscle. She recoiled nursing her hand. Hao pounced on her. She kicked him off and he landed atop the roof of the stands. He was outside the arena, but technically hadn't touched the ground, so the match continued. She followed him onto the roof of the stands. The spectators in the section tried futilely to see what was going on above them. Hao jumped over to a nearby tree, and again she followed. They kept fighting, leaping from tree to tree. Jai followed them.

They had gone far away from the arena when they both landed on a dead limb, and came crashing to the ground, hitting every branch along the way. It was a long way down. After they hit the ground Hao recovered first. He got to his feet shakily. He stood up straight and heard his bones crack. He turned around to see the tigress. He stood staring at her, unable to avert his gaze.

She opened her eyes. Her vision was hazy, but it cleared up. She saw him staring at her, and she wondered what was wrong, then she realized something, her shirt had gotten caught on a branch. She quickly draped her arms over her chest and turned her back to him as she turned a brilliant shade of red.

Hao was now able to focus again, "Sorry," He said quickly and nervously. He climbed the tree and retrieved her shirt. He handed it back to her. When she had dressed herself again Jai came down out of the trees.

He looked them both over, they were bruised, dirty, and somewhat bloody, "I'm sorry to say that there's no way for me to tell who touched the ground first, so this match will have to be called a draw, and you both look terrible by the way. Let's get you to the infirmary."

The two white tigers, or whatever Hao would be called, shared an awkward glance, and followed Jai to the infirmary.

Once there they received the care they needed. It was mostly just cuts and bruises that would heal on their own, They cleaned their wounds to prevent infection, and they stitched the wounds that needed it, They walked out together.

"You alright?" Hao asked.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Just some cuts and bruises. I'm sorry about, earlier."

"You mean when you were staring at me?"

Hao rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, that." There was an awkward silence.

She broke it, "So, are you from around here?"

"Born and raised here in the valley. What about you, where are you from?"

"A village not too far from here, my parents were talking about staying, it seems like a nice place."

"It is, you wouldn't regret it if you stayed. If you do stay, what can I call you?"

"My name is Kali, and you?"

"Hao, did your parents teach you Kung Fu?"

"No, one of the village elders taught me. I think he trained here, under Master Oogway."

When they came upon the gate Tigress and Po were speaking with Kali's parents. They both had normal coloring. The day's matches had concluded while Kali, and Hao were in the infirmary. They spotted their children.

Po was the first to see them, "what happened to you two?"

"Fell out of a tree." Hao responded.

"Ouch,"

"Yeah,"

Kali's mother inspected her daughter, "You're not hurt are you?"

"I've had worse." She said.

"Well you've ruined your clothes." Kali looked down at her shirt and pants, her mother was right. There was an assortment of tears and holes in them. Hao's clothes were relatively unscathed, then again, he didn't have as much fabric to tear. "Oh well, we'll have to buy you something to replace those tomorrow." She waved it off, "Until then, let's head back to the inn, you look tired." Kali and her parents headed out the gate. Po, Tigress and Hao followed shortly after.

* * *

A/N: Check out my deviant art page if you want to know where I got the name Kali. Hasta pronto.


	6. catching up

_Jia yawned and stretched out her arms. It was getting late, and she was tired. She had been training all day long with Shen. He walked with her back to her room, once their Jia groggily climbed into her bed. Shen tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She smiled and looked up at him expectantly with half open eyes. Shen took a book from a shelf next to her bed, and he read to her. He finished the story and noticed that she had already fallen asleep. He looked down on the precious sight. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He placed the book back on the shelf. He left for his own room. He hated to leave her like this, but it was something he needed to do. He had to pass through his parents room. They were just beginning to retire for the night._

_His mother spotted him, "Is Jia asleep?"_

"_Yes," he said, and glanced back at her door, "You think she'll be okay?"_

"_She might be upset at first, but she'll be okay." Mei Ling hugged her son._

_He hugged her back, "What about you?"_

"_We'll miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too." They released each other and he headed for the door._

"_Shen," his father stopped him, "Be careful."_

"_I will be."_

"_And, good luck."_

"_I'll be fine." He left the room and went to his own. He packed a few supplies, not much, and he met up with Zai in the courtyard, "You ready?"_

"_Ready as I'll ever be." Zai turned to the gate with Shen, and they headed off._

Zai and Xuilan were in Mister Ping's noodle shop. It hadn't opened yet and they were in what was now Xuilan's room. Lota was there as well, but she mainly just stood sat in the background and quietly ate the noodle soup that Ping had provided, while Zai conversed with his mother, bringing her up to date on all the events that took place in his travels. Xuilan turned her ears towards him and listened intently to his tales. She relished the thought of her son traveling across China, and fighting villainous figures with his newfound skills in Kung Fu. Lota finished her soup and placed the bowl on the nightstand. She sat down next to her husband on the bed.

"Tell me about how you two met." Xuilan said.

"Well," replied Zai, "Shen had already met Stacy, though they weren't married yet, and the three of us were passing through a small village…"

_Shen, Zai, and Stacy walked down the dirt road that ran through the town. It wasn't large, and it was mostly residential. Not much to see. They didn't plan on staying more than a day, maybe two. They made their way to the hotel where they would stay. Stacy and Shen retreated to their room, Zai went out to find a place where he could practice with his broadsword. Outside he passed a dark alley. He thought he heard a muffled sound. He looked down the alley and saw nothing. He shrugged it off, but then he heard it again. He walked down the alley cautiously. He came to a corner and rounded it, when he did so, he didn't like what he saw. There was a young woman, a cheetah, bound and gagged at the end of the alley. Two males stood over her, one held a dagger. She had tears brimming in her eyes as she sat helplessly looking up at them. The one with the dagger knelt down to her. Zai growled, and they turned to see him, "I'll say this once, get away from her, and no one has to get hurt."_

_The dagger wielding male stood. He didn't respond, he only shared a glance with the other, and then they lunged at Zai. The pair was of no threat to him. Shen had trained him well. He dispatched them quickly. As they lie unconscious on the ground. Zai walked up to the female. She looked up at him fearfully, as if she still wasn't sure whether he was there to harm or help her, but he didn't harm her. With his claws he cut her bindings and the rag that was used to silence her, "Are you alright?' He helped her up._

"_Yes, I am now. Thank you. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" _

"_I'm only glad I could help."_

"_I don't think I've seen you around here before."_

"_You haven't, I'm only passing through." He started to walk off._

_She grabbed his shoulder, "Wait, I hate to ask anything more of you, but do you think you could teach me to fight like that?"_

"_I'm afraid I won't be here that long."_

"_Please," She looked into his eyes pleadingly, "I'm sure they'll come after me again, and you won't be here to help me next time."_

_He looked down at her. He couldn't say no. Instead he sighed, "Alright, I'll stay a little longer, and teach you what I can. Why were they after you anyway?"_

"_Let's just say I got on the bad side of the wrong people."_

_Zai didn't ask for any more details. Zai attempted to teach her. Unfortunately, she wasn't as skilled in the art as Shen was. There was little he could teach in the short time they had, and he had to leave sooner or later, "Then let me come with you." She said one day._

_Zai looked down into her bright yellow eyes again. Something about them made it impossible for him to deny her, "Alright," They set off together the next day._

Stacy and Shen were having a similar conversation with Mei Ling and Jai. They were sitting on the bed in Jai and Mei Ling's room, "How long have you been married?" Mei Ling asked.

"Two years," Stacy kissed her husband's cheek, "What about you two."

Jai scratched behind Mei Ling's ear, eliciting a soft purr, "Twenty one. It's good to have you back Shen."

Shen placed his paw over Stacy's, "It's good to be back. Jia's grown a lot since I left."

Mei Ling's tail swayed to and fro, "And you haven't? You're a young adult and you have a lovely wife, and Jia is fifteen now, and I still remember when you were the innocent little cubs that I cradled in my arms."

Stacy looked towards the ground sullenly, "I wish I could know what that's like."

"Don't give up hope just yet." Jai told her, "It can still happen. If a panda and a tiger can have a son, I'm sure you can as well."

"I hope you're right."


	7. Chapter 7

_Po sat on the bed. He was in a motel, away from the valley. It was a luxurious room. Everything in it was oversized, because everything in it was built for two. He and Tigress had just been married a few days ago, and were now enjoying their honeymoon. Tigress stepped out from behind the rice paper screen that stood next to the wardrobe. She wore a red negligee that showcased the entirety of her body. Po could feel himself growing as she sauntered over to the bed. He found that he couldn't speak as he gazed upon her perfect body. _

"_What's the matter?" She placed a paw on his chest as she reached the bed, "Cat got your tongue?" She licked her lips, making them appear even more inviting and attractive, as she gently pushed him down on the bed._

_Po finally found his voice as his back touched the sheets, "How did I ever get a girl like you?"_

"_Don't question it, just enjoy it."_

Po, Tigress, and Hao were in their kitchen. Po was preparing dinner while Hao and Tigress waited a patiently at the table.

Tigress sipped some tea from her cup while she waited, "So who was that girl from the tournament."

"Her name is Kali." Hao told her. "She said she's from a village not far from here, and that they might be staying."

"Really, well maybe we'll see her again sometime? What happened in your match anyway? We didn't get to see what happened after you two ran off."

Hao turned slightly red, thinking of the awkward moment they shared, "We landed on a dead limb in one of trees."

"That would explain why her clothes were in tatters."

"It was a long way to the ground. Jai couldn't tell who hit first, so we'll have to have a rematch."

"Yes, he told us it ended in a draw."

Po added some cinnamon to the pot, "That girl seemed nice."

"Kali, yeah, I guess she was."

"Do you like her?" Tigress asked.

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"No reason." She put her tea cup to her lips to hide the smile that formed on them.

"You plan on seeing her again?" Po asked.

"Well I'll see her at the tournament if that's what you're asking."

"Outside the arena I mean."

"You mean, do I plan on asking her out?"

"Well, do you?"

Hao looked down at the table, he wasn't sure how to answer that. He hadn't really thought about it. She did seem nice enough though, "I don't know. I might."

* * *

Jia was down in the village. She was in one of the many stores. She spied a necklace in the window that caught her interest. It was a lovely piece, made of an assortment of many colored stones, with a large jade one in the center. She tried it on. It looked good on her, but then she checked the price tag. She frowned, "A little out of my price range."

"Then allow me."

Jia looked behind her to see the lion from the first match of the tournament. He towered over her. She looked up at him, "Who are you?"

"My name," he said, "is Mufasa. You may have seen me in the tournament earlier."

"Yes, I remember your match. You were impressive."

"Thank you, so what can I call you?"

"Jia,"

"so Jia, would you like that necklace?"

"What's the catch?"

"Well, I'll buy it for you, but only if you let me take you out to dinner as well."

"So I get free jewelry and food, and what do you get out of all this?"

"A date with a pretty girl."

She smiled "I think we have a deal." She handed him the necklace.

Mufasa paid the jeweler for the necklace and put it around Jia's neck. Then they proceeded to Jia's favorite restaurant, Mr. Ping's.

Li came down the steps leading up the Jade Palace. As he reached the end he saw Jia going into a restaurant with the lion from the tournament. He followed them. He sat at a table in the corner of the restaurant watching them. Li didn't like the lion, not simply because he had taken an interest in Jia, but because something in his gut told Li not to trust him. It told him that the lion was bad news, and he was worried about Jia.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." Jia took her seat across the table from the lion.

"I just moved her recently. My natal village isn't far away." Mufasa told her.

"Who was it that taught you Kung Fu?"

"My father, along with the village elders,"

"Is he competing in the tournament?"

"Both of my parents are dead."

Jia looked at him in shock, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, they died when I was young. My grandparents took care of me, till they passed as well. I take care of myself now."

Jia felt awful for him. He was all alone in the world, she couldn't imagine what it must be like, "It must be hard, having to fend for yourself."

"I've done well enough on my own, it is lonely though."

"I can't begin to imagine what it must be like, but you don't have to be alone." She placed her paw over his.

He managed a weak smile.

Li narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth when he saw her paw over his. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he still didn't trust the lion. When they were finished eating Li continued to follow them.

Mufasa walked Jia back up the steps to the Jade Palace. They stood at the gate together. "So will I see you again tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course," They stood together a little longer. He leaned down towards her. She turned her head away, "I'm not the type to kiss on the first date."

"I can respect that." He stroked her cheek.

She stood on her toes and pecked his lips, "But for you I'll make an exception." They parted.

Li jumped over the wall of the palace. He was in the courtyard as Jia opened the gates and stepped inside, "Jia, where have you been? I haven't been able to find you."

"I was down in the village."

He examined the necklace, "Where'd you get this, It looks good on you."

"You think so?" She played with the large jade stone.

"I do."

She looked away from the piece and back up to him, "So, why were you looking for me?"

"Well, I found this restaurant in town, and I was wondering if you might like to go there with me sometime."

"Really, well…" She started to fiddle with the necklace again.

"Please, it would mean a lot to me."

She hated to turn him down, "Alright, but it's a bit late now, how about tomorrow morning, before the matches start."

"Sounds good to me,"

Jia left for her room. Li watched her go. If that lion wanted Jia, he would have to fight him for her.


	8. Day two

A/N: A few things I forgot to mention earlier, first off Mufasa is obviously a reference to the Lion King (Like I really need to tell you that) his appearance is taken from Scar, and the name Mufasa is from Simba's father and Scar's brother. I'm also sorry to say that Crane, Lin, Chang, and Ang, won't be featured much till later on. I simply haven't been inspired to write anything for them, so instead I'm turning my attention to Jia, Mufasa, and Li, and Hao, and Kali for the time being. I'll try my best to give them much bigger roles in later chapters, but we'll just have to see how things play out. Flashbacks may become less frequent for the same reason (Lack of inspiration), but if you have ideas for flashbacks or anything at all I can add to the story, let me know in a review, or a PM, I'm open to suggestions. That is all, now enjoy the story.

* * *

Day two of the tournament. Morning came and Li waited at the gates for Jia. She showed up after a few minutes. She wasn't wearing the necklace from the night before. Li led her down the steps and through the streets to the restaurant he mentioned. It was much nicer than Mr. Ping's. It had a regal carpet, and the candles on the walls provided an elegant lighting. Jia felt a bit out of place. She wasn't well suited to such a fancy setting, "I wish you had told me we were coming here. I could've at least worn something a little nicer." She looked down at her plain clothing. She didn't often dress up, as it only got in the way of her Kung Fu training, but she did at least own one or two regal dresses that she would wear on special occasions.

"You look wonderful." He took her paw and led her to a booth in the back. He figured she might be a little more comfortable there, "You seem nervous."

"I'm just not used to this kind of thing."

"Jia, don't worry. You're graceful, elegant, and beautiful." He placed his paw over hers, "You have nothing to worry about."

She smiled and blushed at his words. She looked towards the wall to hide it.

Li only thought it added to her radiance.

A waiter came and placed a pot of herbal tea on the table, and gave them each a menu. They each ordered their meals and the waiter left them.

"So what's life like in the imperial city?" Jia asked.

"Personally, I prefer life here in the valley."

"Really, cause I've always wanted to go to the city."

"It's much different than life here. Maybe you could come to the imperial city sometime, maybe you could even come back with us."

"I doubt it. I don't think my father would agree to that."

Li stared down at his tea, looking defeated, "You said that necklace was a gift." He looked back up at her, "Who gave it to you?"

"You remember that lion from the first match of the tournament?"

"Yes, I remember him."

"His name is Mufasa. He's the one that gave it to me."

"Really, were you with him last night?"

Jia was reluctant to answer, "Yes, yes I was."

"I see, how did things go?'

Again, she was reluctant to talk about this with Li, "It went well. He bought me the necklace, and took me out to eat."

"How do you feel about him?"

"I'm not sure yet. Why are you asking me about this?"

"I don't trust him."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling, and I'm worried about you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that."

"Then there's no need to worry."

Their food came. They ate their meals and Li told her about life in the city, and about what it was like to live in the Imperial Palace. Jia returned the favor and talked about her life in the valley, and about life at the Jade Palace.

When they had finished their food they started back to the palace. They stood at the gates of the palace. They gazed into each other's eyes, and leaned in closer to one another, then the gong rang. Jia pulled away from him. She jumped over the wall and into the palace. Li sighed, and followed. They took their places with their parents.

Chang was up first in the day's matches, his opponent, a fox, slightly smaller than Li. Jai called for the match to start. Chang immediately flew towards the fox. He dodged the avian. Chang quickly changed his trajectory and flew back towards the fox. This time his wing connected with the fox's skull. He staggered back, dazed and disoriented. Chang came at him again. The fox caught his wing this time. He flung him into the ground. He then tried to stomp on the bird. Chang caught his foot and pushed him away. He pushed himself off the ground. The fox crouched low. He swiped at Chang. Chang stepped back, and the fox swiped again and again. Chang continued to fall back. He flapped his wings, stirring up enough dust to blind the fox for a second, but that was all he needed. He kicked the fox in the jaw and then in the chest several times. His talons dug into the fox's flesh as he did. The fox held his bleeding chest. Jai wouldn't let the match continue. He declared Chang the winner and sent the fox to the infirmary.

Chang found his seat in the stands with his parents and brother. "You should be careful with those talons." Lin told him, "You could do some real damage with them." Chang looked down at the blood that coated his feet. "You should wash that off."

"Yeah, I'll be more careful in the future." Chang flew off to rinse the blood from his talons.

* * *

"So where have you been?" Jai asked his daughter.

"With Li." She replied

"Really, what were you doing with Li?"

"We just went out to eat." Jia watched as the next pair walked into the arena.

Jai smiled, "And how did things go?"

"It went well."

Jai called for the next match to start, "Do you plan on going out with him again?"

"I don't know yet, we might."

Jai wasn't quite satisfied with that answer, but he didn't push anymore. Later, after the matches had concluded, Mufasa returned to the palace for Jia. She met him at the gates, wearing the necklace he bought her. As they left Li followed them again. Mufasa led her to a large field filled with many colorful and sweetly scented flowers. Jia loved it, "Wow, this is amazing. How did you find this place?"

"I was just exploring the woods around the valley and came across it."

She picked one of the flowers and inhaled the sweet aroma.

He took her through the flowery field and to a small clearing where no flowers grew. They lay down in the center of the clearing, with Jia resting her head on his arm and clutching the flower she picked to her chest, and they watched the clouds roll by.


	9. Kali

_It was all for this moment. Everything she'd been through the past few months. All the blood, sweat and tears. All for this one single moment. It was a moment filled with ecstasy. With Po standing beside her, Tigress took her newborn son into her arms. She smiled wider than ever before. _

_Po looked down at the white tiger cub, "We need a name."  
_

_Tigress was panting heavily. She took a moment to get her breathing under control, "Hao," She said, "Hao." She held him close and nuzzled him lovingly. Then she passed him off to Po, who took him down to their home in the village, while she rested in the infirmary and regained her strength._

Hao found Kali at the tournament, "Kali," he ran up to her.

She turned around to face him, "Hao, how've you been?"

"I'm fine; look, I was wondering, would you maybe, like to go out sometime?"

"You mean, on a date?"

"Yeah, I figured we could maybe get something to eat, a picnic maybe."

She was reluctant to answer, "I don't know."

"Please, it would really mean a lot to me." He took her paw into his.

She looked up at him; she couldn't say no, "Alright, meet me at the bottom of the steps tonight, after the matches are over."

"I'll be there." They parted.

About the time the matches concluded Hao was in the kitchen of his home preparing a picnic basket for his date with Kali. He wasn't a great chef, but he had picked up a few tricks from his father. He packed the basket and headed off to meet her. She was at the bottom of the steps as promised.

"Hey," she greeted him, "So where are we going."

"You'll see."

He took her paw in his and led her to the same field that Jia was in with Mufasa. When Hao and Kali got there they saw the other pair leaving. Kali scowled at the sight.

"What's wrong?" Hao asked.

"Do you know that girl he's with?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin. Why?"

"If that's your cousin you need to get her away from him."

"What, why? They really seem to like each other." He placed the cloth on the patch of grass that Jia and Mufasa had just vacated.

"Yeah, that's what he does. He'll make her think he loves her, but he's only after one thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they'll spend a few nights together, then someone new will come along, and he'll leave her and do it all over again."

"How do you know that?"

"He's from the same village I'm from."

"I'll talk to her about it later, but for now, can we just enjoy the meal."

"Yes, sorry, so what did you bring?"

* * *

Li overheard what Kali said about Mufasa. He knew that the lion shouldn't be trusted; he had to get Jia away from him, before she got hurt.

Mufasa led Jia back to his new home in the valley. He opened the door for her. She stepped inside, "So you just moved here?"

"A couple days ago yes." He walked in behind her and closed the door. He led her to the bedroom.

She sat down on his bed, "So you live by yourself?"

"Yes,"

"Do you like it."

"It's not bad. It can be, quiet, sometimes, but I've learned to live with it." He sat down next to her, "Jia, I have to tell you, I've never felt like this before. I've never cared for anyone like I do you. Jia, since I first saw you I've felt something for you."

"Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Jia, I think, I love you." He slowly leaned in closer to her, and she to him. They kissed, much longer and more passionately this time. As they did he pushed her onto the bed and stroked her tail. He continued to kiss her fervently, as he began to remove her shirt.

Jia stopped him and gently pushed him away, "No,"

He looked dejected, but he didn't push further. He sat up on the bed and allowed her to do the same, "Sorry,"

"It's fine," she said.

"I didn't mean to take things too far."

"It's ok; I'll see you again tomorrow." She stood and left. As she walked out the door and back up to the palace she looked depressed. Mufasa said that he loved her, but when she kissed him, she felt nothing. It was pleasurable yes, but there was nothing there. Whether he loved her or not, she didn't feel anything for him.

* * *

Hao walked with Kali back to the motel she was staying at.

"I had a great time tonight." She told him.

"I'm glad, we should do this again sometime."

"We should, how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is good. I could cook dinner if you like."

"That'd be nice."

There was a pause, "I hate to spoil the moment with this, but that lion, are you sure about him? Cause Jia really seems to like him."

"So did I." She slapped a paw to her mouth.

Hao froze, "You mean, you went out with him too?"

She sighed, "Until today he was the last person I dated."

"What happened?"

"Exactly what I told you earlier. He told me he loved me, I believed him, and we spent a few nights together, then he ditched me for some other girl. I haven't gone out with anyone else in a long time because of that. I was afraid of getting hurt again, but you seem different, I don't know why, but I trust you."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, "I would never do anything to hurt you."

She wasn't sure why, but she believed him. She felt safe with him, "Hao,"

"Yes."

She held him tighter, "Don't let go."

They stayed together for a long time, but eventually Hao had to let her go back to her parents. They were waiting outside the hotel for her.

"What took you so long?" Her father asked, looking at Hao accusingly.

"We were getting worried." Her mother said.

Kali still held Hao's paw in hers, "Don't worry, we're fine."

Her father didn't take his eyes off Hao, "Where did you go?"

"We went on a picnic, in a field just outside the village."

"How long did this picnic last?"

Kali rolled her eyes, "Dad, we didn't do anything."

"I didn't say anything."

Kali's mother pulled her husband back into the hotel, "Come on dear, you can interrogate them tomorrow, right now it's getting late."

When her parents were gone Kali turned to Hao, "Don't mind him, he's just a little overprotective of me."

"Jai is the same way with Jia."

"I really did have a great time tonight, and I can't wait to do it again." She kissed his cheek and followed her parents.


	10. Chapter 10

_Lin circled high above the palace, below her she could see a very nervous Crane, and Jai trying to console him. She gave her presence away with a predatory screech. They all looked up at her. She looked so majestic, so graceful, and elegant. She swooped down and landed next to Crane. Jai began the marriage ceremony. When it was over Crane and Lin took flight together. They flew off into the sunset. Po shed tears of joy as he watched them disappear into the bright orange light of the sun.

* * *

_

As Jia walked through the gates to the Palace, Li was there waiting for her. She came into the courtyard and saw him, "Li, what are you doing here."

"I need to talk to you." He walked up to her.

"About what?"

"About that lion you've been seeing."

"Mufasa? What about him?"

"You shouldn't see him anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Jia, he's only after one thing."

She narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"He'll make you think he loves you, but as soon as he gets what he wants he'll leave you."

"Who told you that?"

"I overheard Hao talking with that tigress."

"Where did you hear it."

"In that field that he took you to. They were there just after you left."

"So you were spying on us." She looked angrily at him

Li recoiled, realizing his mistake, "No, no, I was just, looking out for you."

"Well I don't need you looking out for me." She started to walk off.

Li grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, "Okay, I shouldn't have been following you, but what I said about that lion is true."

"I don't believe you, in fact, I think you're just jealous."

"Jealous?" he hated to admit that she was right.

"Yes, and you're feeding me some fabricated story to get me to break up with him. Maybe you're the one I should be wary of."

"Jia please," he begged, "I'm not making it up, and I really do care about you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I love you!" Li looked deep into her eyes. Pleading with her to believe him.

Jia looked back at him in shock, but she did soften slightly. She knew she felt something for Li. She felt safe with him, she found his presence comforting, she felt at home with him, and now he was saying he loved her. She wasn't sure how to take it. Mufasa said he loved her too, but did he really? "You, love me?"

"Yes, Jia, I love you." He stepped closer to her.

Something in his eyes told her he wasn't lying. Slowly, but surely, they leaned in closer to one another, until their lips met. This wasn't like when she kissed Mufasa. This was simply magical. Jia threw her arms around Li and pulled him closer. Their lips burned with intense passion as they deepened the kiss. Jia purred as Li began to stroke her tail, and moaned in ecstasy as he slid his tongue across her lips and into her maw. When they finally broke away they looked into each other's eyes again. They both wore wide smiles. "Wow," was all Jia could say.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I, I don't know." She wanted to say that she loved him. That his kiss was the greatest thing she had ever experienced, but she wasn't sure if what she felt was true love. After one magical kiss, after one moment of pure bliss, she knew there was something between her and Li, but she wasn't quite ready to say that it was love.

"Jia, please, I can't bare to see you hurt like that."

She didn't know if what she felt was love, but she did know that what she felt for Li was greater than what she had ever felt before, and greater than what she felt for Mufasa, "Okay, I believe you."

* * *

Day three of the tournament. It was time for the rematch between Hao and Kali. "You ready?" Hao asked her as they stood outside the arena.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you."

"Wouldn't dream of it." They walked into the arena and took their places. Jai called for the match to start.

They charged at each other. Kali kicked out with both feet as she balanced on her paw. Hao ducked under it. She sprung off her hand and into the air. She came down with her heel aimed for Hao's head. He jumped back. There was a large spider's web like crack in the center of the arena where her foot impacted. She leapt at him again and pinned him to the ground. He grabbed her arms and flipped over so that she was beneath him. She quickly kicked him off. He landed and rushed at her as she tried to get up. She struck out with her foot and kicked him in the gut. While he recovered from the blow she got up off the ground. They both took fighting stances again.

He came at her this time. She blocked a punch and wrapped her tail around his leg. She tripped him, spun around threw him with her tail. Hao dug his claws into the dirt just as Kali had done in their first match. She came at him again, with an uppercut to his jaw, a knee kick to his gut, and Hao caught her arm as she tried to deliver a finishing blow to his head. He twisted it behind her back. She threw her head back and caught him in the jaw again. He recoiled, and released her. She massaged her sore arm. They came at each other again. Hao threw a punch at her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, and she kissed him. Hao was taken off guard, but just as he started to melt into the kiss, she spun around and threw him out of the arena. Hao landed on his back in the grass outside the arena. He lifted his head to see Kali standing in the center and smiling at him.

Jai glanced at his nephew, "Go Hao." He whispered. He declared Kali the winner.

She walked over to Hao and helped him up, "I wasn't too rough was I."

He stood with her assistance, "I like that last move, you need to teach me that sometime."

She wrapped her arm around his and took his paw in hers, "Maybe later."

While walking back to the stands they ran into their parents. Kali's father stood with arms crossed over his chest and looking menacingly at Hao, the other three stood with wide smiles and looking at their children proudly.

"So what'd you guys think of the match?" Kali asked.

Her father kept his gaze fixed on Hao, "That last part was interesting."

Her mother chuckled, "Oh let them be. They go well together."

Kali's father reluctantly took his glare away from Hao, and her mother led him away.

"You know," Tigress said, "we've never had the chance to embarrass you in front of a girl Hao." She smiled wickedly.

Hao's face fell, Kali giggled. Po and Tigress led them away telling Kali whatever embarrassing stories about Hao they could think of.


	11. Shouldn't have trusted him

"_Lin, Lin," Crane gently shook his wife awake._

"_Hmm," She stirred, "What is it."_

"_Po, Tigress, and I were going to grab a bite to eat. Would you like to come with us?"_

"_No no, it's fine. Go without me." She smiled warmly, if somewhat weakly, at him._

"_Lin, you haven't left the house in days." He started to pull her away, "The eggs will be fine without you for an hour or two."_

_She resisted him, "Crane I'm fine really. You go on."_

"_Lin, look at them." He motioned towards their nest, which contained their eggs and which Lin had hardly left in the last few days, watching over it like the bird of prey that she was._

_Lin looked down at the eggs._

"_Does it look like they're going anywhere? They'll still be here when we get back."_

"_Well..." Lin thought it over._

"_Come on, you need to get out of the house, and it would really mean a lot to me, and Tigress too."_

"_Okay, I guess they'll be alright without me, but only for a couple of hours."_

"_We'll be back before dark." He assured her, and they set off.

* * *

_

After the matches had concluded Jia met Mufasa at the bottom of the steps. He saw her coming down, wearing the necklace he had bought her, she looked sullen, "Jia, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She told him, "but I need to talk to you."

"Well whatever it is we can talk about it at my house, over lunch" They walked together to Mufasa's home in the valley. Once there Mufasa offered to cook for them.

"Don't bother." Jia said.

"Okay, well what was it you wanted to talk about?" He led her to his bedroom.

She sighed, "Mufasa," She took off her necklace and handed it to him, "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

He looked at her quizzically as she handed him the necklace, and angrily as she finished her sentence, "What?"

She sat down on his bed, "I'm sorry," She didn't meet his gaze, "but I just don't think things will work between us." He growled. As she looked up at him he pounced on her, pinning her arms above her head with one paw. "What the hell are you doing?" She struggled to get free.

He tore off her shirt. She struggled to get her hands free, to kick him off of her, to get him away from her, but it was all for naught . He was too strong for her, "You're not leaving me just yet." He ran his paw across and down her chest. Just as he started to remove her pants a crash came from the living room. He stood in surprise, releasing Jia. While he was distracted She kicked him hard between the legs. He fell to the floor holding himself.

Li ran into the room, "Jia, are you alright."

She ran up and fell into his arms, "Li, you were right." She started to cry as they both fell to their knees, "I shouldn't have trusted him." She buried her face in his shoulder as tears fell freely down her face.

Mufasa recovered from the shot that Jia had taken at him. He stood from the floor, "You'll pay for that low blow you bitch!"

Jia looked up at him fearfully from the ground. Li stood up and glared at him. He was much smaller than Mufasa, but he was unafraid, "If you want her you'll have to go through me."

"With pleasure." Mufasa sent his fist flying towards Li. He caught the punch, but was still sent reeling back into the wall. Mufasa stepped over the still tearful Jia and over to Li. He pinned him against the wall by his throat. He lifted the young prince off the ground, not allowing him to breathe.

Jia saw that he was in trouble. She jumped onto Mufasa's back and started clawing his face. He roared in anguish as her claws dug into his flesh. Li fell to the ground and regained his breath. Mufasa threw Jia off his back. Li punched him in the gut, and Jia kicked him in the back of the head. Then they finished it by hitting him with two nerve attacks.

Jia picked up her ruined shirt. Li offered his, and she put it on. Jia was shaken by the ordeal. Once they were outside Li swept her off her feet and carried her back to the palace, using the rooftops as opposed to the crowded streets. She didn't protest, she just held onto him and closed her eyes as they made their way to the palace. Li carried her into her room, and laid her down on the bed. He started to leave.

"Wait," came Jia's voice.

Li walked back to her and sat down on the bed, "Something wrong?"

She sat up next to him, "Li, he almost took something that I could never get back."

"What do you mean?"

She leaned over, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. They broke away, "Li, I want it to be you." She lay down on the bed and pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him again.

Li pulled away from her, "Jia, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure." She snaked her tail into his trousers.

Li could feel his pants growing tighter as she stroked him. He removed her shirt. His hands moved all around her chest as he worked his way lower to remove her trousers. With her feet and tail she removed his as well. They kissed again.

"Remember," Jia said, "this is my first time."

"It's fine, it's mine too."

"Reallly? But you're a prince; you could have any woman you want."

"But I don't want just any woman. I want someone I love, I want you." He stroked her cheek "But are you sure you're ready?"

She smiled, "I'm ready."

* * *

Kali walked back to Hao's home, laughing hysterically as she listened to Po and Tigress', mostly Tigress', stories. Hao groaned and became increasingly red in the face. They made it back home and stepped inside.

"I had a painting made when he was just a cub." Said Tigress, "Would you like to see it?"

"Sure." Kali replied.

"Gods kill me now, while I still have a tiny sliver of my pride left." Hao begged. Kali giggled, Tigress brought out the painting she mentioned. Hao groaned again.

Kali studied the painting, "Aww, you were just as cute back then."

Po took the painting from Tigress, "Okay, I think you've tormented him enough for one day."

"Thank you." Hao whispered

"I'll go get dinner started." Po put the painting away and then headed to the kitchen. After they had eaten Hao once again walked Kali back to the motel, and her parents were once again waiting for her.

Her mother saw her first, "Kali, we have good news; we just bought a house here in the valley, fully furnished too."

"Really?" Kali asked excitedly,

"So you're staying." Hao looked to Kali.

Kali was overjoyed. She turned to Hao and kissed him again, this time allowing him to enjoy, and deepen the kiss. Even her father couldn't help but smile as their tails intertwined affectionately. They broke away, "I guess this means we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." Kali purred.

"I look forward to it." He walked with her to her new home. Then returned to his own.


	12. She's growing up

_Lin and Crane smiled brighter than ever as pieces of the eggs fell away. Tiny chirping noises came from the two hatching chicks as they pecked away at the shells. They slowly worked their way out and into the world. When they had freed themselves from the eggs Lin and Crane each gently picked one up in their wings, and brushed off the tiny pieces of shells that clung to their feathers. After all these months they were finally able to hold them. Chang and Ang, they had finally made their way into the world.

* * *

_

Jai was walking about the palace in search of Jia. He came upon Mei Ling with Stacy and Shen, "Have any of you seen Jia?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it," Mei Ling said, "I haven't seen her all day."

Shen looked to his father, "I think I saw Li and her going into her room, but I don't recall seeing them come out."

Jai and Mei Ling shared a glance, then all four headed towards Jia's room. When they got there Jai opened the door, and they saw Jia, asleep in her bed, and Li's arm was wrapped around her chest.

Jia opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times to get them adjusted to the light. When she could see clearly, the first thing she saw were the people in the doorway. She shot up, realizing who they were, and grabbed the blanket to cover herself. The smile that had been plastered on her face quickly faded.

The sudden motion awoke Li. As he stirred, he slowly but surely opened his eyes and saw those in the doorway. He sat up behind Jia. Neither of them knew what to say.

Jai's jaw had dropped, and his eye was twitching just like Shifu's did. It would have been comical if not for the fact that they had just walked in on Jia and Li in bed together.

"Honey," Mei Ling placed her paws on Jai's shoulders, "you did want to see them together."

Jai came out of his stunned state. He closed his eyes tightly and unconsciously growled and clenched his fists. Li gulped. Mei Ling held on tighter to him. Shen prepared to rush in should he make a dash for the prince. Jia tried to soothe him, "Dad, baba, I can explain."

Jai held up a hand to silence her. He took a few calming breaths. _He's the prince, future emperor, and quite possibly your daughter's future husband, don't...kill...him._ He thought repeatedly. Eventually he opened his eyes again, "You're right, I did want to see them together. I suppose, I should be happy, though I really didn't expect you to go so far so soon."

"Wait," Said Li, "you wanted us to be together?"

"You two go well together."

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"No,"

Li sighed in relief.

"We'll leave you alone." Jai slid the door closed. He looked down at the handle sullenly.

"Are you alright." Mei Ling put her hand on his shoulder again

"I'm fine, this just made me realize that our daughter isn't going to be with us forever, that She's growing up, and that I'll have to let her go soon."

"Yes, but I'll always be with you." She nuzzled him affectionately.

He smiled a little, "And they'll be happy together."

"I'm sure they will. Now why don't you go destroy the training hall so that you don't destroy Li."

"You know me too well." Jai walked off with Stacy and Shen.

Jia looked down at her legs. Her fur, and the sheets, were stained with her blood, "I'm gonna go get cleaned up." She got to her feet, shakily. She was still sore from her first, and she headed to her bathhouse.

Shortly thereafter her mother came back through her room and followed her into the bathhouse.

She sat near the edge of the tub, "So how was it?" she asked looking down at her daughter.

Jia looked up at her, "How was what?"

"You know."Mei Ling didn't try to hide the grin on her lips.

"Oh, that, well…"

"Come on, tell me." She leaned in closer to her daughter.

"Well, what was your first time like?"

"Mine? Mine was with your father, on our wedding night, and it was simply, amazing." She sat up and ran her hand through her fur, "God it was a great night." She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes in fond remembrance, "But what about yours?" she looked back down at her daughter.

Jia smiled thinking of her experience with Li, "It was, just, incredible." She sank lower into the water and laid her head on the side of the tub, "I've never felt so, feminine. I feel so much more like a woman now, instead of a naive little girl. I feel alive; it was the greatest experience of my life."

"And that was only your first time, and Li's according to his parents, you and Li will get better at this."

"But, shouldn't you be, I don't know, angry, telling me you're disappointed in me, something like that?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"I thought that you'd want me to wait until my wedding day, like you did."

"All I want is for you to be happy, and if Li makes you happy, then he's the one I want you to be with."

"Thanks," She looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Any time," Mei Ling kissed her daughter's forehead and left her alone.

* * *

Mufasa heard a knock at his door. He'd only recently recovered from the dual nerve strikes that Jia and Li had used on him. He opened the door, "Can I help you?" He looked up at the tiger, who was slightly larger than him.

"I've come to tell you two things." He said, "One, you've been disqualified from the tournament."

"What? Why?" Mufasa looked at him with a confused expression.

"For what you tried to do to my daughter." Jai punched him and sent him flying across the room. As Mufasa recovered Jai walked up to him and picked him up by the throat. Mufasa tugged at Jai's hand, struggling to breathe. "Li told me about what happened, and that leads to my second announcement," Jai tightened his grip with every breath the lion took, "Stay away from my daughter, and the Jade Palace or you'll live to regret it. In fact, I'd advise you move away from the valley and back to whatever hole you crawled out of. Am I clear?"

Mufasa just made a series of gagging noises as he tried futilely to take a breathe.

"Good," Jai tossed him over his shoulder and into the kitchen. He made his way back to the door, and cast on last glare at Mufasa before heading back to the palace.

Shortly after Jai had gone back to the palace a figure walked through the still open door. It was completely covered by a dark cloak. It approached Mufasa, and it spoke.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: OMG! Update, finally! Yes, well, so sorry that this has taken so long, I just have so many stories in the works right now, and I only recently came back to this one. I have by no means lost interest in it, and I will finish it. I just haven't found the time to work on it much as of late, I've been working on other stories, as well as videos. But never mind that, all that matters is that the update is finally here, and while it is short, as most of my chapters are, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Viper had been sent to a village neighboring the valley It was about a week's journey either way. The villages surrounding the one she was sent to had been plagued by gorilla bandits lately, and this village would soon fall prey to them as well. There was another master in the village who had been fending off the bandits so far, but they came in increasing numbers, and he couldn't keep fighting them off alone. She was sent to assist him. When she arrived she was led to the home of the master. He was sitting at a table with a warm cup of tea. The one who led her to him, who was a rooster, bowed his head, "Master Sylar."_

_Sylar looked up from his cup, "Ah, Master Viper." He slithered over to them. He was an Indian python, a very large and very long one, "I'm glad you could make it. These bandits just don't give up. I've been able to keep them away for this long, but I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up."_

"_Don't worry, your village is safe with me." She told him, "You should take some time to rest, recover your strength, let me handle the bandits for now."_

"_No!" He lifted his head higher, "I will not sit idly by when my village is in danger. We will fend them off together."_

_She admired his dedication, "Okay," she nodded, "Where will they attack from."_

"_Everywhere. They've been coming in greater and greater numbers, by now they should be able to encompass the village."_

"_How have you managed to fight them all by yourself for so long?"_

"_You think you're the only master of your style? I've been doing this just as long as you have, and while I may not have the famous Master Shifu to instruct me, I can hold my own against overwhelming odds."_

"_Do you have any idea when they'll come?"_

"_They've never attacked us during the day. They only come after nightfall. So for now, we have some time to prepare. You must be tired from your journey, I can offer a bed if you would like, or perhaps something to eat or drink, whatever you need."_

"_Thank you, but I'm fine really."_

"_You've been traveling for the last week, allow me to prepare you a warm meal, and give you a bed to rest."_

"_That's not..."_

"_No, I won't hear it." He cut her off, "Please come with me, you are a much honored guest and will be treated accordingly, besides, we need you sharp tonight." He led her to a bedroom and then left for the kitchen. She curled up on the bed, it was so soft and warm, she fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

_

Day four of the tournament. With Mufasa out of the tournament they were down to the final three in the junior division. Kali and Jia were two, and the third was a female Eurasian wolf. She would fight Kali in the next match and then the winner would fight Jia,

The match between Kali and the wolf was about to begin. Everyone was in their place, except for Jia and Li. Because Jia, and Li were nowhere near the palace. They were in the meadow that Mufasa had taken Jia to. They chased each other through the flowers as if they were small cubs again. Laughing merrily as they played. When Li caught up to Jia they lay down in the midst of the flowers and cuddled close together. Never did they notice the rage on the lion's features as he watched them, or the smirk that crossed the wolf's face as he plotted.

By the time Li and Jia returned to the palace the match between Kali and the wolf was over. The wolf had come out on top, which meant the next day she would be fighting Jia, and then the junior division would be at an end. It was getting late, they had been out all day. It was already time for dinner, and they had skipped lunch. They went into the den to eat with the others, Kali and her family were there along with the Jade Palace residents. She had only just gotten out of the infirmary, apparently the fight between her and that wolf was intense.

For dinner they had dumplings stuffed with a mix of crab and vegetables, along with Mei Ling's favorite cinnamon buns for dessert. Jai kept looking towards Jia and Li throughout dinner. He was so conflicted, so happy that she had found someone like him, in fact Li was probably the only male on the planet that he would allow near his daughter, but so depressed that she would be leaving him soon, and soon didn't mean in a few years. He knew how strongly she had come to feel for Li, and he knew that she wouldn't want to leave him, and he also knew that Li would not have the choice to stay. So soon meant in a matter of weeks, or even days depending on how much longer Sheng and his family would stay. They would of course stay as long as they could, but eventually they would be forced to return to the capital, and she would plead to go with them, and Jai, being the kind natured soul that he was, could not bring himself to break them up. They finished dinner, Kali and her parents went home, and the Jade Palace residents went to bed.

_He saw its eyes, blood red and filled with so much hatred. He saw the evil smirk that crossed its lips. The malicious laughter pierced his ears and drown out the deafening silence. He couldn't see the figures face or body, just those eyes that seemed to stare right through him, the smirk that showed its sharp teeth, and that laugh, that haunting laugh. He heard a low growl and the figure looked over its ethereal shoulder. Two more eyes showed up behind it, they were green, and showed such rage. He heard a feminine cry._

Shen shot up in a cold sweat. He looked around him, he was in the guest room that he and Stacy shared. She was standing by the bed, looking rather concerned, "Are you okay?" She asked.

Shen was panting. He took a moment to control his breathing, "Yeah, I'm fine, just, just a bad dream is all."

"It must have been some dream. The way you were thrashing about," She sat down on the bed, "frankly it was a little frightening."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what it was. There were these two pairs of eyes, and this laughter..." He sighed and laid back down, "Never mind, it was just a dream."

She laid back down with him, "If you say so."

He pulled her close to his chest. She fell fast asleep, but he could not do so. He didn't want to hear that laugh again, see those eyes, and that cry. That feminine cry for help, that was the worst part of it, something about that scream just drove him mad, he couldn't bear to hear it again.


	14. Taken

A/N: Another rather short chapter, but as I said at the beginning, expect the chapters to be short, but the story to be longer than its predecessors. If you don't hate Lang with all your heart yet, then you will after reading coming chapters, and the same can be said for Mufasa. I didn't realize how bad I was making Lang until I finished chapter fifteen, and he's not going to stop till he hits evil incarnate. I'll try to update a little faster to make up for all the time off I took from this story, but no promises.

* * *

_Night Fell and the bandits came. Viper stood was at one end of the village and Sylar at the other. The bandits were all gorillas. The fought fiercely against the many gorillas. There must have been at least fifty of them. The sun rose and they were still fighting them off. Viper and Sylar were back to back in the middle of the village. They had fought most of them off, but they were both ready to pass out. One grabbed Viper and Sylar saw him, "Get away from her!" He shouted. He lunged forward and wrapped around the gorilla's neck. He choked the life out of him and the others saw it. They hurriedly retreated._

"_They're leaving?" Viper was surprised to say the least, "After all that why would they retreat just because they lost one man?"_

"_Because that's the first one of them I've killed." Sylar stared down at the corpse._

"_That's the first time you've killed one of them, but you've been fighting them off for so long, how could that have been the first casualty?"_

"_I'm no murderer Master Viper, but when I saw him grab you...I don't know, I lost control."_

"_Well I for one am grateful for it."_

_He sighed, "I just hope that scares them off for good."_

"_Would you like me to stay, just in case?" She said innocently._

_Sylar chuckled, "If it's not too much trouble, I would like that very much."_

"_Of course not." They slithered back to Sylar's home. As they went inside Viper looked back at him, "Some first date huh."

* * *

_

Jai and the other palace residents, except for Jia and Li, were in their places in the stands. It was almost time for the final match of the junior division. The wolf was ready and waiting outside the arena with her family. Jai looked around for his daughter, he saw Li approach and take his place. "Li," Jai called his attention, "where's Jia?"

Li's face fell, "I thought she was with you."

Jai and Mei Ling shared a glance. They stood and walked to Jia's room. She was not there. They checked the kitchen. She was not there either. They thought she might be meditating at the peach tree and lost track of time, so they went there. When they arrived they saw a dark cloaked figure standing at the edge of the cliff. They approached the figure. Jai was about to put his hand on the cloaked shoulder and turn it around, when the figure spun around and punched him in the gut. Jai was sent flying back into the peach tree. He fell to his hands and knees and coughed up blood. Mei Ling rushed to his side and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Jai! Honey are you alright?"

He spit out more blood, "I'll live." He groaned and tightly shut his eyes, "But that's gonna hurt tomorrow." He looked up at the figure, but could not stand, "Who are you." Lang removed his hood. "You!" He tried to get up, but only fell back down clutching his gut, "What are you doing here."

Lang gave an evil smirk, "Don't worry, I'm here to tell you where you can find your daughter."

Mei Ling gasped, "Jia! What have you done to her!?" She stood up from her kneeling position next to Jai and growled fiercely, extending her claws.

"Me?" Lang said mockingly, "I assure you I have not harmed her in any way. Now, I'm not sure if the same can be said for my new associate." Mei Ling dashed at him, but in less time than it took to blink an eye he had reversed her strike and worked her arms behind her back. He shoved a very surprised Mei Ling onto the ground and held fast. "You know, I can understand what that lion sees in your daughter. She obviously gets her pretty face from her mother." He licked her neck.

Jai growled and stood up as best he could. He limped over to them still holding his belly where Lang hit him, "You stay away from her."

Lang looked back at him, "Persistent aren't you." He hit Jai in the chest and knocked him out. Then went back to Mei Ling before she could even get up, "And you, you're coming with me." He applied a nerve strike and carried her off.

* * *

"Dad. Dad." Shen shook Jai awake. Jai opened his eyes and groaned, his whole body ached. He coughed up more blood. "Come on, we should get you to the infirmary."

"What?" Jai took a moment to recall what happened. When he did he suddenly forgot about the pain, "Mei!" He looked to the edge of the cliff where he last saw her, "No!" He rushed over and knelt down in the grass, "No, no, no!"

"Dad, what's wrong?" Shen rushed over to him.

"Your," He was breathing rapidly, "Your mother, and your sister. He, he took them." He got his breathing under control.

"What!" Shen fell back, "Mom, Jia, they're, they're gone."

"No, not gone, they're alive, we just have to find them. Gather the others, we'll start with the woods surrounding the valley." He started to run off put suddenly the pain came back and he fell to his knees and spit up blood again.

"Let's get you to the infirmary first, I'll find them."

Jai tried to protest, but all that came was ragged breathing. Shen helped him walk to the infirmary. He laid down on a bed and let a nurse see to him.

Shen rushed to gather the others and begin his search. He found everyone in the stands waiting for the match to start. He rounded them up, leaving Sheng to deal with the crowd, since it's what he did best. The rest of them, Shen, Zai, their wives, Po, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Hao, Lin, Chang, Ang, and even Kali who was with Hao all left to begin their search in the woods as planned. Crane and his family took to the skies , the others spread out in groups of two to search the ground, and planned to meet up at the gates of the village at nightfall.


	15. tried and true

_Lang stood in the snow laughing maniacally as he looked at his blood stained paws. It had taken fifteen years, but he was finally strong enough. He could fight them all now. He could have vengeance in any form he wanted. This final test confirmed it. He knew he was strong enough now. Tai Lung had trained them all, and they had all surpassed him, and now he had killed them. The Wu sisters, and Tai Lung were dead, by his hand. They died by his now red blood stained hands.

* * *

_

Mei Ling woke up in a dark room, her hands were bound behind her back. She looked around She couldn't see much, and there was little to see. The walls were plain and stone, the floor was the same. It was wet and pitch black. She heard the dripping of water from the stone ceiling to the cold floor, and she heard Lang's voice, "Ah good, you're awake." She heard him open a door, it sounded heavy and metal, "Come, I have something to show you." When she didn't comply he walked in and pulled her up by the fur on her head. He grabbed her arms and pushed her along. As they made their way down a stone hall they began to see candles, and things became increasingly well lit. When they could see clearly they came to another cell Lang shoved Mei Ling into the bars and she saw Jia inside.

"Jia!" She looked at her daughter in the middle of the cold stone floor.

Jia looked up and saw her, "Mom!" She ran up to the bars.

"Oh, thank the gods you're okay."

Lang pulled Mei Ling back, "Enough of that. I just wanted you to see her one last time. You're mine from now on." He pushed her down the hall. He stopped as they passed Mufasa, who was standing at the end of the hall, "And she's yours."

Mufasa smiled wickedly and went down to the cell where Jia was held. Mei Ling struggled fiercely against her bindings, "Don't you touch her!" She screamed at Mufasa, "I'll kill you!"

Lang chuckled and pushed her into a room lit dimly by candles. He took a knife from his belt and cut the rope that bound her hands. Mei Ling tried to get away from him and help Jia, but he was much too strong. He pushed her onto a wooden rack in the shape of an x. He locked her hands and feet in place at each end of the x shaped rack. Then removed the cover that was on the nearby table to reveal an assortment of knives, whips, and devices that Mei Ling couldn't even name.

"Let's start with something simple, yet tried and true." He said taking a whip from the table.

Mei Ling watched him, "My husband will come for me, and you'll regret this."

"Oh I know he's coming for you, in fact I'm counting on it, but no, I don't think I will regret this." He held her head in his hands gently, but firmly, and forced her to look him in the eyes, "I reiterate, you're mine now, and you will learn your place." He could see just a hint of fear in her eyes, hard as she tried to hide it. He took the knife from his belt again and cut off her clothes. He rotated the rack that held Mei Ling in place so that she was upright, her feet just slightly off the ground, and he readied the whip.

* * *

They met up at the village gates at night fall, just as planned. "Did anyone find anything?" Shen asked worriedly. Everyone shook their heads sullenly.

Shen was so frustrated, so angry, so scared, but he let none of it show, "We won't be able to find anything at night, we'll try again tomorrow." He was trying to be the leader they needed. He was trying to keep his head. He was trying to be like his father. He did a good job of not letting his true emotions show, but Zai, Stacy, and Lota had been around him long enough to see through it, however, Zai and Lota also knew it was best to leave things like this in Stacy's hands. They got back to the palace and everyone retreated to their rooms to rest so they could try searching again tomorrow.

"Shen," Stacy sat on the bed next to her husband, "are you okay?"

Shen sighed, "I know I can't fool you, so I won't try to. No, I'm not okay. I've never felt like this before. I've never felt so, afraid, or so angry."

She placed her paw over his, "It's normal to feel that way, but we'll find them. We will, and we won't stop searching until we do."

He looked down at their paws, and smiled a little, "You know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course." She nuzzled his neck.

He returned the gesture, "I can't begin to imagine what dad is going through. If I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do, and this is the second time something like this has happened, and this time we've lost Jia too." He held his head in his hand.

Stacy put her arms around him, "Hey, don't worry. They'll be okay, but we should rest so we can try to find them again tomorrow."

He kissed her and they laid down on the bed close together. Shen could not sleep that night, and neither could Jai, or Li. They lay awake in their beds, Shen pulling Stacy close to his chest, and Jai and Li wishing they could do the same with Mei Ling and Jia. They were all so afraid of losing the ones they loved.

Night was just as restless for Mei Ling and Jia, after what that bastard of a lion had done to Jia, she only lie awake as tears flowed from her eyes, and after what the sick wolf named Lang had done to Mei Ling, she was in too much pain to sleep, and hearing Jia's crying did not help.

* * *

Morning came. Jia's fur was matted down under her eyes, and there was a puddle of her tears on the stone floor. Her clothes lay in the corner in tatters. Mufasa had practically shredded them with his claws. She heard the door creak open and looked up to see him standing in the doorway with a wicked smile. He walked towards her. She crawled back away from him, "No, please, not again!" She begged. He continued towards her. She backed herself into a corner.

Mei Ling lifted up her head as Lang came into the room. She had not cried out as Lang lashed her with the whip again and again. She had shed no tears as blood drained from her veins and trickled down her body making her fur wet. She did not break even when her body screamed at her with every aching muscle and stinging pore. She did not give him the satisfaction that he sought, even when he pushed her to the brink of death. Lang carried a loaf of bread and a bowl of water. He set them both on the dirty floor and walked up to Mei Ling, "You should eat. You lost a fair amount of blood."

"Gee wonder why." She looked at him angrily. Lang chuckled. He freed her legs, and then her hands. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees and rubbed her chaffed wrists. She tried to push herself up onto her feet, but Lang stepped on her back and forced her down again, though she barely had the energy to get up anyway. He slapped a collar around her neck, which was attached to a thick, and short, chain. Mei Ling tugged at the collar, but could not remove it, "What the hell is this?"

"I'm, quite literally, keeping you on a short leash until you learn to obey me."

"I'm not taking orders from you!"

"You will in time. For now though eat." Mei Ling tried again to stand, and again Lang pushed her back down, "Don't stand, crawl."

"Fuck you!" She swiped at him.

He caught her paw and twisted it, putting her arm and shoulder under great pressure, "Maybe I've been going about this the wrong way." Mei Ling couldn't move much of her body without the risk of breaking her arm, "Maybe the usual methods won't break you." He let her go, and she rubbed her shoulder, "But what of your daughter? I wonder how she will fair?"

"Don't you lay a hand on her!"

Lang gave a malicious smile, "Well how about I make you a deal? You be a good girl, and I won't harm her, but if you don't start answering to me as your master," He turned her head towards the rack where she had been restrained, "she'll be the one up there next. Is that clear?"

Mei Ling didn't respond.

He pulled her up by her fur, "I said, is, that, clear?"

She hesitated, but she said it, "Yes,"

"Yes, what?" He threw her across the room.

Mei Ling hit the stone wall hard, she may have cracked a few bones, if not outright broken them. She recovered as Lang walked over and grabbed her leash again, "Yes, Master."


	16. Chapter 16

_Jia opened her eyes groggily, it was still late at night, or maybe early morning, she wasn't sure. She saw the outline of a dark figure next to her bed, "Li?" She asked. It appeared to be a wolf._

_The Figure smiled and revealed its razor like teeth. Then she noticed its eyes. They were not Li's eyes, they were red, and filled with so much hate. She sat up, and she saw another figure behind that one. She couldn't tell what it was, till she saw his eyes as well. She recognized them as Mufasa's. She opened her mouth to scream, but she was quickly hit with a nerve strike from the wolf, and everything faded to black.

* * *

_

"Yes, Master."

"Good," Lang derived much pleasure from breaking down a strong woman such as Mei Ling. Strong as she was she still broke easily, as did anyone. One only needed to know where to strike to topple even the strongest tower in a single go. He tugged on her leash, "Now eat."

She crawled on her hands and knees over to the bread and water. The bread was at least fresh, and the water clean, but it still wasn't much of a meal. She ate the bread, and drank the water, and almost immediately she began to feel light headed and dizzy. The room seemed to spin, and even on all fours she couldn't keep her balance.

Lang pulled her to her feet with the leash and laughed derisively, which to her sounded even more frighting now than before. Mei Ling looked at his face, and it didn't appear to be him. It appeared to be something simply demonic, something that defied description, something nightmares wouldn't touch. She backed away from him, "What's happening?"

"Just added a little something to your water is all." Lang continued laughing. Mei Ling had never been so frightened in her life.

Think back to when you were a small child, back when you were afraid of the boogie man. Now imagine if the boogie man were real, and came after you, then take that fear and intensify it tenfold, and maybe you'll have an idea of how she felt.

She backed into a wall. She looked over her shoulder at the stone, her breathing was fast, and her heart racing. She looked around her and saw more of the demonic creatures. She slid down the wall. Lang reached out to her. Mei Ling screamed and curled up on the floor covering her head with her arms. She shook purely out of fear and tears streamed down her face.

Lang left Mei Ling to wallow in her fear. He enjoyed this, more than any demon would. He loved nothing more than to take one as strong, willful, and spirited as Mei Ling, and break them down. What made doing so to her so pleasurable to him though, was that she would not respond to the usual methods of black torture. Most could not handle pain on the level that she could, and black torture would easily break them down in a matter of days, but not her.

She was too strong for that, however that strength to withstand black torture, made her all the more vulnerable to white.

Black torture was physical, white torture on the other hand was psychological. That's what Lang loved about Mei Ling, she was so vulnerable to white torture, and he much preferred that to the brutality of black. Using her fears, insecurities, and emotions to tear her up and break her down, that was the kind of thing he lived for.

Every time Mei Ling looked up she saw them. The hideous demons that taunted her. They laughed mockingly at her fear. Tears flooded her eyes. She closed her wet eyes tightly. She tried to ignore the awful laughter. She thought of Jai to help her. She saw him in her mind, always staying strong, with a carefree smile. He reached out to her and took her paw. He led her into a bright light, it was not blinding, but rather, comforting.

They passed through the light and they arrived at what appeared to be the Pool of Sacred Tears. Shen and Jia were there as well. She smiled. Jai led her up to them and they opened their arms to her. Mei Ling gasped, "Jia," She opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the dank room where Lang had left her, and still surrounded by the demons.

She was still fearful, but what she had just seen reminded her that Jia was still here as well. She stood and the demons growled at her, "You're not real." She said with conviction. The demons barred her path as she tried to walk out the door, but she passed right through them, and they faded away.

She walked down the hall to Jia's cell. Mufasa was just exiting when she arrived. He was looking over his shoulder at Jia. When he turned his head Mei Ling was in front of him. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the stone wall.

He tugged at her hand as he wretched and gagged. She held onto his neck as tightly as she could. She looked back at Jia, "Are you okay?"

Jia stood up from her fetal position on the floor, "I will be." She sniffled, "What about you?" The cuts, bruises, lacerations, blood, and wet fur did not escape her notice, "Gods what did he do to you?"

"I'll live, unlike this sick bastard!" She didn't let up her grip on Mufasa's throat.

Jia put her hands on Mei Ling's shoulder, "Mom forget him. Let's just get out of here."

Mei Ling was reluctant to release the lion, but Jia was right, they needed to go, "Alright, let's go." She dropped Mufasa and they ran down the hall till they came to a door. It was locked, but Mei Ling broke it down after a few tries. They stepped out into the woods.

The light blinded them, they had grown accustomed to the dim lighting in that dungeon. Once their eyes adjusted to the new bright light they ran off, they didn't know where they were going, they just knew that they were getting out of that hell, and that's all that mattered.


	17. Sin with a Grin

Night fell. Jia and Mei Ling had been running all day. They couldn't continue on like this. They needed to rest, they needed a place to sleep, and they needed something to keep them warm. Their shredded clothing still lay back in that dungeon, which meant that if they didn't have a fire they would probably freeze to death, but if they built a fire Lang would probably find them. It was a tough call, but they were almost sure to die if they didn't build one, so they decided to risk it. They gathered the wood, dried leaves, and twigs, and built a fire. Even with the heat added from that it was still cold, and they shook violently. They hugged each other to try and keep warm, but they still could not sleep. This was the second night they had been deprived of sleep, but Lang did not come for them that night.

When morning came they pushed onward. They had no idea how close to, or far from, the valley they were. They were malnourished, they were tired, they were in great pain both physical and emotional. All that kept them going were the thoughts of those waiting for them back home. Halfway through the day Mei Ling's wounds began to bleed again, and she felt the pain surge through her body anew. After another couple of hours she was ready to pass out, it was only blind luck and obscene amounts of adrenaline and endorphins that had kept her going this long. She fell to the ground.

"Mom!" Jia ran to her side.

Mei Ling tried to push herself up, but could not, "Jia, I can't go on like this. I need to rest. Find your way back to the palace, I'll catch up to you."

"No, I'm not leaving you." She helped her to her feet.

"You're not strong enough to get us both back. Go ahead, I'll find you soon enough."

Jia lowered her back to the ground carefully, "I'll bring help, just stay here." She reluctantly left after casting a nervous look back at her mother.

Mei Ling lay back in the grass, and quickly fell asleep.

Jia raced through the forest as fast as four legs carried her. She sped past the trees with one singular thought, to find the Jade Palace. Her mother needed help, and she needed it now. She ran through the forest aimlessly for hours, till she couldn't even stand anymore. She collapsed onto the forest floor. She knew she couldn't give up, but every time she tried to stand she only fell back down. She tried to pull herself along, but only fell unconscious.

* * *

Jia didn't know how much time passed, but she heard someone call her name, and felt someone shaking her gently. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see someone kneeling over her and another figure behind that one. Her vision was blurred, but when it cleared she could see that it was Shen and Stacy.

"Jia, are you alright." She looked down on her worriedly.

Jia pushed herself onto her feet, "How long have I been here?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd say at least a day."

"A day! Oh gods, mom!" Her heart beat and breathing quickened.

"Jia, what's wrong?" Shen put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shen! It's mom, we have to help her! She's hurt bad!" Jia raced off to the spot where she had left Mei Ling. She found it on pure instinct, she really had no idea where she was. When she reached the spot, Shen and Stacy in tow, all she found was her mother's blood. "She was right here! Oh gods, where could she have gone?" Jia looked around frantically. She saw a trail of blood, "Her blood, maybe we can use that to find her." She looked back at Shen.

"Alright, calm down. We'll find her, but I can't risk losing you again. Let's get you back to the palace first."

"No! We need to go now!"

"Jia, we need to get you back to the palace and let the doctors see you, besides, I'm sure Li would like to see you as well."

At the mention of Li's name she softened. She was still reluctant to leave her mother, but she listened to Shen, "Okay, but hurry!"

Shen picked her up and carried her back to the palace as quickly as he could.

* * *

When Mei Ling woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was not in the woods. She then noticed that her arms, legs, and chest were wrapped in bandages. She looked around her. The room was lit by candles and two small windows at the top of the wall to her right. To her left she saw that the room was large and had a regal carpet and many shelves filled with an assortment of books and scrolls. In front of her there was a chair that set under the light from one of the windows, it was obviously where whomever lived here enjoyed reading all these books and scrolls. She was sitting on a quite comfortable bed, especially when it was compared to the stone floor of Lang's dungeon, or that rack that she was strapped to. She didn't even have the energy to sit up all the way, so she laid back down on the soft and warm bed.

Mei Ling turned her head towards the door as someone opened it. The hallway was dark and she couldn't see who had opened it. When he stepped inside and she could see him clearly, her eyes widened, "Damn it all!" She groaned and narrowed her eyes at Lang.

Lang approached the bed, "What, did you really believe you had gotten away from me?"

"Jia did. You have nothing to threaten me with anymore."

"Well, I do love a challenge." He stood over her at the side of the bed and gave an evil smile.

She looked into his eyes and saw something that frightened her. She saw his determination to break her. He was just as determined to tear her up as she was to stay strong.

Lang petted her head, "You tried to run from me, you shouldn't have done that. Now I'll have to find a suitable punishment."

"And I'm sure you feel just awful about that."

He chuckled, "You know, I like you. You have such fire in you, and such a sharp tongue. I can tell, we're going to have a lot of fun together." He left the room laughing.

* * *

A/N:What? Did you really think I would let them both go so soon? No, Mei Ling is not quite out of the woods yet, so to speak. In fact, I wouldn't even be so sure that Jia is quite safe yet either, I think they'll both have something to remember their respective tormentors by, but perhaps I've said too much.


	18. Dear Agony

Shen, Stacy and Jia had made it back to the palace. Shen immediately took Jia to the infirmary to let the doctors see to her. Jai was still there as well, he had several broken and cracked bones, along with a minor concussion and internal bleeding, but he would be okay in a few days. He saw Shen come into the infirmary with Jia in his arms, and he shot up with wide eyes. He quickly regretted sitting up so suddenly when a surge of pain shot through him, but he worked through it and got out of the bed he had been laying on. He walked over to Jia as Shen laid her down on her own bed. Jai knelt down next to her, "Jia, are you alright?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "I'll be fine." Jai hugged his daughter as tightly as his damaged bones would allow. Shen rushed off to find Li.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Jai still held onto her.

Jia hugged him more tightly, "Baba, Mufasa, he was there, he," Her eyes filled with tears, "he," The tears began to fall, she began to sob, and she couldn't even finish what she was going to say.

Jai understood though. He understood what she had left unsaid. They didn't let each other go until Li came into the infirmary, "Jia, oh thank the gods!" He ran up to her and embraced her like Jai had done.

She returned the gesture. After a moment she pulled away and kissed him, "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"Jia, I'm sorry to ask, but I need to know. That lion, Mufasa, did he..." he stopped when he saw Jia's eyes. The moisture that was forming in them again answered for her.

Jia fought back the tears as best she could. She nodded and took Li's paws, "I'm sorry Li, I'm so sorry."

Li held her close against him, "Jia, what do you have to be sorry for? It's not your fault, and I still love you."

Jai placed his hand on her shoulder, "Jia, what about your mother, did you see her?"

Jia turned to her father, "Yes, she was with me. I had to leave her in the woods so I could get help, and when I went back she was gone."

Jai sighed, and with a grunt of pain he stood. He started towards the door. As he approached it Shen and Stacy appeared. When he tried to leave Shen barred his path. "Whoa dad, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find your mother."

"No you're not, you need to stay here till you've healed."

"Shen, please, I need to find her."

"You need to rest."

"You can't' expect me to lie here when her life could be in danger. What would you do if you lost Stacy, would you do nothing?"

Shen looked at Stacy over his shoulder, "Alright, but not yet. You can come with the rest us tomorrow morning, but for now you should rest."

Jai wasn't quite satisfied with that, but he knew that his son wouldn't let him go out to find her on his own when he was injured so badly. He made his way back to the bed next to Jia and laid back down. Jia was talking to the doctors and Li was right next to her holding her hand. Jai still remembered that night a little more than fifteen years ago. The last time that wolf came, and nearly took Mei Ling's life. He remembered holding her hand and crying on her shoulder as she lay on what was nearly her death bed. He remembered what she had told him, to take care of Shen and Jia. He remembered thinking of how he was going to tell Jia what had happened to the mother that she had never met. He remembered how relieved he was when she woke up.

* * *

Mei Ling shivered and her teeth chattered. She curled up on the ground with her tail touching her nose trying to keep warm. There was little Lang could do to her without killing her, so he decided that forcing her to sleep outside was a suitable punishment for her trying to escape. It was now well into the night, and she was freezing. She hadn't slept at all. She had tried to break the chain that he had once again put her on, but she couldn't. Lang stepped outside and looked down on her, "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd r-rather d-d-die." She stuttered. It was difficult to talk when you were so cold that you had lost control of certain muscles.

"Defiant to the very end." He took here leash and unlocked the end of it that was attached to the wall. He pulled her inside. Mei Ling hated being led on the leash like some mangy mutt, but she was grateful to be out of the cold. Which meant she was exactly where Lang wanted her. He knew that simply torturing her would not work to break her. She could, however, be trained. With a system of reward and punishment, she would eventually learn to obey him. In time she would become perfectly obedient. A perfect slave. She would belong to him, and she wouldn't even realize what was happening till it was too late. He led her to his room.

"You expect me to sleep in your bed?"

"Don't worry, you'll have it to yourself. I have business to take care of elsewhere." He chained her to the wall next to the bed, and then left the room.

She watched him go, then sat down on the bed. She could smell Lang's scent on it, and she didn't like it, but it was better than the cold ground. She laid down on the bed and covered up with the thick blanket. She fell asleep quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

_Lang and Mufasa searched the woods for the pair that had escaped their grasp. They didn't find Jia, but they found Mei Ling. She was lying in the grass unconscious. Lang picked her up, "Come, we've found her, now let's head back."_

"_What about Jia?" Mufasa didn't want to lose his favorite plaything._

"_Your problem, not mine."_

"_Whatta you mean it's my problem?"_

"_Exactly what it sounds like. You want her, you find her."_

"_What happened to you scratch my back and I scratch yours?" He growled_

_Lang stopped suddenly. He laid Mei Ling down in the grass. "You should really watch your tone with me."_

_Mufasa didn't heed his words, "As I recall you said she was mine, and now you've let her go."_

_Lang reached for his knife, "You're the one who let her go."_

"_We had..." Mufasa didn't get to finish, as Lang spun around and slid his knife between his ribs.

* * *

_

Xuilan stepped into the infirmary. The doctors were looking over Jai one last time before he left with Shen and the others to search for Mei Ling. She sat down on the bed across from him.

He looked over at her, "You're not here to talk me out of going with them are you?"

She shook her head, "Certainly not. It would only be hypocritical of me to do so. I only came to tell you that I can understand what you're going through, and that I'm here if you need me."

There was a pause before Jai spoke again, "How long did you search for your husband?"

"I'm not sure. I lost track of time, but it was a long time that I searched. I would still be searching if I hadn't found Zai. I like to think he's still out there somewhere. The only thing keeping me here is my son. I feel like being here keeps me connected to him, and I don't want to risk losing him again. Still though, I wonder if my husband is still out there, I wonder if he's searching for me, or if he's moved on. I wonder if he's found a new wife, started a new family."

"Truthfully, I don't think he has."

"Why not?"

"If he loves you like I love Mei, he wouldn't. The last time something like this happened, when I almost lost her the first time, I thought about remarrying for Jia's sake. So that she wouldn't have to grow up without a mother, but I could never have done it. I could never love another woman like I do Mei. No one could replace her. I would cry myself to sleep at night if I saw someone else in our bed."

"I understand all too well. I did cry myself to sleep at night when I thought of him. I still do sometimes." Her eyes began to fill with tears, "I miss him so much." The tears began to fall.

Jai put his paw over hers, "I know, and I want you to remember, that I'm here for you as well. This is the second time that wolf has tried to take Mei from me, and I understand, better than you know."

She looked down his paw on hers, "You know, I considered getting remarried too. When I first got here I actually considered you, till I found out you were already married. You remind me of him in many ways. You almost always have a carefree demeanor, you always stay strong, even in the hardest times. Even now you won't give up. You'd go to the ends of the earth for her wouldn't you." She looked back up to him.

"I would, and I wouldn't think twice."

"That's something I always loved about my husband." She sighed in fond remembrance, "Well then, you should get going." She stood, "And make sure you bring your wife back with you."

Jai smiled, "I will."

* * *

When Mei Ling awoke she saw Lang sitting in his chair reading. He noticed her stir, "You're awake, good. We should replace those bandages." Lang walked up to the bed, knelt down and took a medical kit out from under it. Mei Ling sat up and Lang removed the old bandages on her chest, arms, and legs. Her wounds were healing nicely.

"Why are you doing this?" Mei Ling didn't meet his gaze.

Lang started to wrap her up in new bandages. He leaned in close to her and whispered the answer in her ear, "Because it's fun." He gave a wicked smirk.

"Bullshit!" Mei Ling looked up at him, "You're a sick sadistic bastard, but there's more to it than that. You're not doing this just because you enjoy it, and you're not doing it just because we stopped you from taking the Dragon Scroll. So why are you doing it?"

Lang finished bandaging her, "You should learn to hold your tongue."

"You're afraid, aren't you? You're afraid you're going to die alone, and it's haunting you."

"I said to hold your tongue."

"That's why you took me. So you could turn me into your perfect subservient housewife!"

"I said hold your tongue!" He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, "Fine, maybe there's some truth to it, but either way, you'll learn to obey me." He took a key from his cloak and unlocked her leash.

* * *

A little later Mei Ling lay in the middle of the floor beaten and bruised. Lang couldn't whip her again without killing her, so he had settled for beating her senseless. Every movement was agonizing to Mei Ling. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Lang kicked her and knocked her over, "Have you had enough yet?"

Mei Ling was in tears, "Is that the best you've got?"

Lang growled, "Why do you insist on defying me? This could be so much easier for the both of us if you would cooperate."

"You can do what you want with my body, but you can't break my spirit. I love my husband and my children, and I'll keep fighting for them. They're the reason I won't let you break me. They won't give up on me, and I won't give up on them."

Lang continued to mercilessly assault her.


	20. The last tear

A/N: I apologize for this rather anticlimactic chapter. There is no fight scene here, and don't expect many, if any, more to come. I really don't think I'm very good at fight scenes anyway. Well, despite the fact that there's no big battle with Lang, I do hope that you enjoy this and future chapters.

* * *

Mei Ling had been knocked out by Lang's abuse. When she woke up, she figured a few hours had passed, she was back on the rack that he had strapped her to on the first night. This time he had a surgical knife in his hand, and a very enraged look on his face. He rotated the rack so that Mei Ling was flat on her back, "You, are, mine! And I'll make sure you never forget that!" He cut off the fresh bandages on her chest and set to work with the knife. He cut her deeply so that there would be a visible scar of everything he did to her. Mei Ling screamed the entire time as he carved his name in traditional characters onto her chest.

When he was done Mei Ling's chest, and his hands, were completely covered by her blood. He dropped the knife, and left to get the medical kit again. When he came back he cleaned her wounds, with a disinfectant both to sterilize the wounds and cause her even more pain, and he bandaged her chest again, "Now, do we understand each other."

Mei Ling looked him in the eyes, "I understand."

"And are you going to be a good girl?" He held her head up, as she barely had the strength to do it herself.

"But you don't."

The enraged look returned, "What?"

"You could never understand how much I love my family. You could never understand why I'll keep fighting. You could never understand why I won't bow to you, but I understand why you do this. I understand why you're so afraid. No one will mourn your death. No one will shed a tear. No one will wait for you in the next life. You'll die alone. You'll die without the comfort of knowing that you'll be at peace. You'll die never knowing what love is. You'll die, and you'll die now."

Lang's face had become increasingly twisted as Mei Ling gave her speech, but just as the final words left her mouth he felt the sharp surgical blade of the knife that he had used on her, he felt the cold steel drive into his spine, he felt the pain as the light faded from his eyes. He saw the world go to black, and just before the last of his vision faded he saw Jai behind him, holding the knife, and pushing it deep into his spine.

Jai let go of the knife and let Lang's body fall to the floor. He stepped over the dying wolf and freed his wife, "Mei, oh gods, what did he do to you?" He released her legs.

"I'll live. What about Jia, is she alright?"

"Jia is fine." He freed her arms and took her into his, which was very painful for him, but he could manage.

"Good, now take me home." She wrapped her arms around Jai's neck and closed her eyes as he did just that. Shen and Stacy were waiting for them outside of the stone building that was once a prison, and had only recently become a torture chamber. They saw Jai come out with the bloody and beaten Mei Ling. Shen and Stacy were speechless when they saw her.

"Shen," Jai looked to his son, "gather the others and meet me in the infirmary. I'll get your mother back to the palace."

Shen nodded and he and Stacy raced off to gather the others.

Back at the palace Jai laid Mei Ling down on a bed in the infirmary. The doctors rushed over to tend to her. Jai knelt down by the bed and held her hand as she told them what had happened. As she told her story the doctors looked her over, though there was really little they could do except bandage the wounds, which had already been done, and let them heal. There was nothing they could do to prevent the scars from forming. Lang left his mark, and even in death he would haunt her.

After the doctors had done what they needed to do, Shen showed up with the others. They all gathered around Mei Ling wanting to know what happened to her. She groaned, "Guys, can we discuss this later? I just want to rest right now." They dispersed.

Jia stayed with her parents. She knelt down on the other side of the bed, "Mom, I'm so sorry I left you back there."

"Jia, you have no reason to be sorry. You did the best you could. I'm just glad you made it back okay."

Jia gave her mother a fond smile and then left with the others.

Mei Ling looked to her husband, "Take me to our room?"

Jai did so. He placed her down on their bed then laid down next to her. They snuggled close together, "I missed you." Jai nuzzled her neck.

"I missed you too. Knowing that you'd be waiting for me when I got back was what kept me going."

"You're okay now." He kissed her, "Would you like me to go explain everything to the others so you don't have to?"

"No, I'll tell them everything tomorrow. For now, I just want to rest, and I want you next to me."

"I love you."

"I know."

Mei Ling and Jai spent the rest of that day in their room together. Night fell, and then the sun rose on a new day. When Mei Ling awoke she saw that she was alone. She looked around for Jai and didn't see him. She quickly got dressed, which she almost forgot to do since she had been without any clothing for the last few days, and she rushed to find Jai. The first place she checked was the kitchen. As luck would have it, she found him there. He was cooking breakfast, as he did every morning since Po and Tigress moved down to the valley. He saw her come into the kitchen, "Hey, I was making the porridge with peaches, and cinnamon that you like so much."

"You weren't next to me when I woke up this morning."She said sullenly.

"Is that a problem?"

"No," She said quickly, "no, I just..." she looked away from him and down to the floor.

"Mei," He turned away from the stove, "is something wrong?"

"I just, don't want to be alone." She looked back up to him nervously.

"Are you feeling alright?" He put his hands on her arms and she tensed up.

"I'm okay, the last few days have just been very traumatic."

He hugged her, "Don't worry, that wolf is dead, he can't hurt you anymore."

Mei Ling put a paw on her chest where Lang's name was, "I know." But there was little conviction behind her words.


	21. scars

Mei Ling sat at the end of the table playing with her tail as Jai gave her a bowl of the fresh porridge. She started to down the bowl, "Jai,"

"Yes?" He served himself a bowl as well.

"I want to thank you. Not just for getting me out of that hell, but for everything. You've always been so good to me, and I couldn't ask for a better man to call my husband, but I also want to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For everything I put you through. You've always been so good to me, but I haven't always been that way to you."

"Stop right there." He interrupted her, "Mei, you have no reason to apologize." He said sternly, "I love you, and I couldn't ask for a better woman to share my life with, and you have been good to me. You're strong and willful, you're spirited and you're not afraid to speak your mind, and those are things that I love about you." He placed his paw on hers, "I'm not angry at you for any of that."

"But you deserve better than what I've given you. No more though, I want you to know that I'm going to start treating you the way you deserve to be treated. I want you to know how much I love you, and I'm going to start showing it."

"But Mei, I love you the way you are. You don't need to change anything for me."

"But I want to." She smiled warmly at him, "I want you to see exactly how I feel about you, I want you to see that I feel the same for you as you do for me."

Jai had a strange feeling, but if it's what Mei Ling wanted, he wouldn't protest. He just returned her smile, "The others are probably growing impatient." He stood, "We should get to them." Jai put a bowl for everyone on a tray and took it to the den where the rest of the palace residents were waiting.

Once everyone had their food Mei Ling told them about what happened when she was with Lang. Her eyes filled with tears as she got further into the story. She rested her head on Jai's shoulder as she fought them back. She managed to get through the story without letting them fall. When she was done Jai had his arm wrapped around her and held her tightly. She dried her eyes on his shoulder. No one had finished their meal, their hunger had been repressed by anger about halfway through the story. "Sheng," Mei Ling tried to change the subject, "what did you do about the tournament?"

The emperor had almost forgotten about that, as had everyone else, "I had to declare the wolf the winner of the junior division by default, but the senior division is unaffected, and it will start in a week."

In the week that led up to the second half of the tournament little happened, however, Jai noticed some changes in Mei Ling. She would cling to him constantly, which wasn't all bad, but it wasn't like her. She was usually so independent, but now she never wanted to leave his side. It was like when Chang and Ang were born, they were helpless without Lin, and she was by them constantly, and now Mei Ling seemed helpless without Jai.

She became so frightened and worried when they weren't together. It was like she saw those demons again, and he was the only thing that could keep them away, and even when they were together she was still so much more timid and frightened easily. One day Jai wasn't paying attention when he was cooking and burned his hand on the stove. He growled and held his hand, Mei Ling had nothing to do with it, but she stumbled back in fear and looked up at him from the ground like she was waiting for him to strike her for it. Lang had obviously left more of a mark than they had thought.

As if that weren't enough near the end of the week Jia had gotten sick. She seemed to have some kind of stomach virus, or maybe the flu, she was nauseous throughout the day, and especially in the mornings.

Now it was about time for the senior division of the tournament to start. Jia was still feeling rather ill and so was resting in her room. Li was with her, to the best of their knowledge Mufasa was still out there, so he didn't want to leave her alone. Jai had also posted a couple of guards outside the hall of warriors for the same reason.

Jia lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling. Li sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand. He looked depressed, not because Jia was sick, and certainly not from sitting on the edge of her bed all day long, but because he kept thinking about Mufasa, and what he had done to her. He wanted to protect her, and he couldn't. He wanted to be there for her and he wasn't. He felt as though he had failed her, though she would always tell him differently. She sighed, "Li,"

"Yes?" He replied

"Would you mind bringing me something to eat?"

"What would you like?"

"You think you could get dad or Po to make those cinnamon buns?"

"Are you sure your stomach could handle that right now?"

"I'm not sure, but I've been craving them all day."

"I'll see what I can do." Li stood and left to find Jai or Po. As was expected, he found them in their places in the stands watching the senior division of the tournament. He knew that Jai would need to stay and judge the matches, so he approached Po. Tigress was not next to him. She was in the arena fighting a bull with long sharp horns. He worked his way through the crowd and to the panda. Li placed a paw on his shoulder, "Po,"

"Hm," Po turned his head away form his wife in the arena, "Li, what's up?"

"You think you could make a few of those cinnamon buns that Jai taught you how to cook."

"Sure, why do you need me to make those though?"

"They're for Jia."

"Alright." Po stood and walked to the kitchen with Li


	22. Chapter 22

Po finished making the cinnamon buns for Jia and Li took them to her. Back in her room she sat up on the bed as Li walked in with the tray. He sat next to her and she took one of the cinnamon buns and began to eat. She laid her head on Li's shoulder and nuzzled his neck as she did so.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

She swallowed the last of the pastry, "Alright, a little tired."

Li took the tray and sat it on the nightstand next to the bed, "Why don't you rest. The food and I will both be here when you wake up."

"Okay." She laid down in the bed.

Li did the same next to her. His hand hovered over her abdomen as he lay with her. Li had a suspicion as to what had caused Jia's sudden illness, fatigue, and appetite, and it was what made him feel so guilty about not being able to protect her.

This wasn't a simple wound that time would heal. Both Mei Ling and Jia had something to remember their respective tormenters by. For Mei Ling it was a rather nasty emotional scar, along with a few physical ones, but for Jia, it was something that would not only stay with her and Li for life, but it was a life. It was something that lived and breathed. Something that ate and drank. Something that would always remind them of what had happened, and would always remind Li of how he had failed her. It was something that they would both love, but it would also haunt them for the rest of their lives.

The rest of that day came and passed with little of interest happening. When the next day came Jia decided it was about time to talk to the palace physician. Li sat with her in the infirmary as she spoke with the doctor. It took about an hour or two for the doctor to confirm Li's suspicions by telling Jia, that she was indeed pregnant. When the doctor told her this Jia broke down crying.

Li tried to comfort her, he wrapped his arms around her and offered whatever words he could to soothe her, "Shh, Jia, it's okay."

"But Li," She held onto him and buried her face in his shoulder as she cried, "I'm carrying Mufasa's child."

"No, you're not."

"What do you mean?" the tears subsided just slightly.

"Blood isn't what makes you someones father. Your father is the one who raises you with love and compassion. I'll be the father of your child Jia, assuming of course, you'll have me."

She stopped crying, "Li," She sniffled, "are you asking me what I think you are?"

He smiled, "I guess I am, Jia, will you marry me?"

Her fur was wet and her eyes red, but she smiled back at him. She pulled him close and kissed him, "I love you." She rested her head on his shoulder again.

"So I'll take that as a yes."

"Of course." They stayed in each others embrace for awhile after that.

After they left the infirmary they set off to find Jia's parents to tell them the news. They were in the den eating breakfast with the others.

Jia walked up to them holding Li's hand, "Baba, Mama..." She sighed, "We have good news, and bad news."

Jai already had an idea of what the news was, both good and bad, so Mei Ling was the one who asked, "What's the good news?"

"Li's asked me to marry him." Jia glanced over her shoulder at the wolf.

Mei Ling stood and gave her daughter a hug, "Jia that's wonderful, granted, I think it's a bit early, but you two do go well together." She pulled away, remembering that Jia had more to say, "What's the bad news though?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What, how?" At first Mei Ling thought of Li, but the realization of why this was bad news hit her as soon as the words left her maw, "Mufasa." She hugged Jia again, this time to comfort her rather than congratulate her, "I'm sorry, but I suppose that's why Li proposed."

Jia hugged her back with one arm, still holding Li's hand with her other, "Yes," They released each other and Jia looked to her father, "You seem strangely unaffected by all this."

Jai was actually dealing with a massive rush of emotions right now, though none of it showed, "Believe me I'm going insane on the inside, but I was expecting both the good and bad news."

"Then you know that as soon as the tournament is over, I'll go to the capital with Li."

Jai closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes, and you know how much I don't want to see you go, but I want nothing more than to see you happy. You have my blessing."

Jia released Li's paw and hugged her father with both arms, "Thank you."

Jai hugged her back, not wanting to let go, "What kind of father would I be if I stood between you two. I can see you love each other, I could see it before you could, and besides, my daughter will have the honor of becoming the empress. Can I really ask for more?" They let go of each other.

"You know I love you both, right?" Jia looked between her mother and father. They smiled and nodded. She went back to Li and led him away, "Let's get something to eat, I haven't had breakfast yet."

Jai watched them go with mixed despair and joy. Mei Ling could see them both in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, "You did the right thing, and you've made them both very happy." She nuzzled his neck and shoulder, making a slight purring sound.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Not yet."

"Well then let's start now. I love you, so much, with every fiber of my being I love you Mei."

"I know."

All the others in the room looked to their spouses and showed their affection in one way or another as well.


	23. Everytime we touch

A few more weeks passed before the tournament was finally over. In such a short time there was already a small but noticeable bulge in Jia's belly. She had also grown even more attached to Li. She always wanted to be by his side, just like Mei Ling wanted to be with Jai constantly, but for a very different reason. Mei Ling was afraid to leave Jai's side. Despite what he did to comfort her, it seemed that the damage done by Lang would never heal, not fully anyway. No matter how long she stayed with Lang, and no matter what he did to her, she would never have submitted to his will, however, the fear he instilled in her was ever present. Jai was the only one who could make that fear melt away, and every morning when she looked at her reflection, she saw his name carved into her chest, which only served to reignite the fear. On the brighter side though, it did greatly strengthen the bond that she and Jai shared. Things were much the same for Jia and Li, but Jia wasn't afraid to leave Li's side. She simply never wished to do so. He was, after all, to be the father of her child.

A matter of days after Jia found out that she was pregnant, some good news came that lightened everyone's mood, so was Lota. It took a little while for the effects of the pomegranate she had been using as a contraceptive to wear off, but when it did, it took no time at all for the signs to begin showing. She and Zai couldn't have been happier. The very day they found out they already started to come up with names.

Shen and Stacy still couldn't seem to conceive, but they still hoped it would happen one day, and even if it didn't they decided they could always adopt. They figured if nothing happened by the time Lota had her child then they would go to Bao Gu, the same place that both Tigress and Jai had been adopted from.

Jia wanted to stay until Lota had her baby, but after the tournament ended it was time for her to leave for the capital with Li. The emperor and prince spent their time with the winners of the junior and senior divisions of the tournament, and then they prepared to leave. Once everything was ready they were on their way. When Shang found out that they would be going home with a pregnant Jia, he sent for a caravan to come and take them. They had arrived on foot before, but he didn't want her to have to walk all the way back to the imperial city.

Jia spent most of the time it took to get back to the imperial city sleeping with her head in Li's lap, and Li spent most of the time watching her sleep and stroking the fur on her head. When they arrived back at the palace and stepped out of the caravan, Jia was amazed by the size of it. The Jade Palace was modeled after the Imperial Palace, but Oogway, being the humble man he was, had it brought down to size. The Imperial Palace looked much like the Jade Palace on the outside, but many times its size.

"So whatta you think?" Li asked her.

She didn't take her eyes off the palace, "It's so big."

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you around." Li walked up the steps to the palace gates with Jia and his parents following. Li, like his father, prided himself on his knowledge of the palace. He showed Jia about explaining the history behind the rooms in great detail. She was as fascinated by his tales as her mother had been when the emperor showed her the palace all those years ago. Eventually Li came to his, now their, room.

Jia sat down on the bed with a smile and a sigh. She stared at the ground for a moment. Li sat down next to her and held her hand, "Something wrong?"

"Hm?" She had been staring off into her own little world.

"Not homesick already are you?"

She giggled, "No, as long as I'm with you, I am home." She hugged him, "I was just thinking about how much I love you." She started to nuzzle him, "And what a good father you're going to be." She purred.

"And I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother."

Back at the Jade Palace Jai was already missing his daughter. He was happy for her though, happy that she had found love with Li, and that she had found it early on. Mei Ling had also made good on her promise to treat him more like he treated her. She had stopped using his as a training dummy, in fact she had laid a finger on him, in a negative fashion anyway, since he had brought her back from Lang's torture chamber, although, Jai actually missed it somewhat. Not to say he was masochistic and missed her physical abuse, but what he missed was a challenge. Mei Ling was so much more submissive now, she never argued with him, and she usually didn't say much unless he spoke to her first. She was becoming more like a traditional subservient housewife, which was exactly what Lang had wanted, and that just wasn't the woman he married.

He tried to talk some sense into her, to get her back to the way she was, but anytime he got through to her, even a little bit, she would see her reflection, see Lang's name carved into her chest, and it would all be undone.

She did, however, appear to be happy with what she had become. Jai could never tell if she was truly happy like this, or if it was something else.

Around the same time that Li and Jia arrived at the Imperial Palace he sat her down in their bedroom to talk to her about it again. He paced about in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

A few minutes passed where nothing was said. Jai didn't know what to say, and Mei Ling didn't know if she should say anything at all. She did eventually break the unbearable silence though, "Jai,"

He looked to her to show that she had his attention.

Mei Ling saw that as permission to speak, "Is something wrong?"

He sighed, "Mei, what's happened to you."

She pressed her ears against her head, "What? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no," He said quickly, "it's just that...you're not the woman I married anymore."

"What, what do you mean." She didn't know if she liked where this was going.

"You've become so...I don't know, you're just not the same person you used to be."

"Are you not happy, with me?"

He glanced at her again, she looked like she was nearly in tears. _Desperate times, call for desperate measures._ He thought, and growled, "Damn it Mei!" He punched the wall.

She slid back on the bed, and didn't dare to say anything.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

"What have I done?" tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

It broke Jai's heart do see her like that, but he pressed forward. He stood over her. He growled again and raised his hand. He swung at her.

She fell back onto the bed, fearfully closed her eyes, and raised her hands to block the incoming blow. When she dared to open her eyes though she saw that Jai hadn't moved, he stood over her, frozen in place, his hand stopped in mid swing, and he was crying.

"Mei," He muttered. He fell to his knees still weeping, "I can't, I can't do it, I could never hurt you."

"Jai?" She stood from the bed. She knelt down in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I just want you to be yourself again." His chest heaved with silent sobs.

She pulled him closer and hugged him, "Jai," She buried her face in his neck, and could feel his tears run down her back. She could feel his pain as if it were her own, and it caused tears to well up in her eyes as well. "Jai, I, I didn't realize how I had changed."

He nuzzled her affectionately, "You haven't been the woman I fell in love with, the one I met at Li Da, and I want to see her again."

"I'm so sorry Jai, I love you. I love you so much."


	24. Anthem of the Angels

A/N: How long's it been since I updated this story? Far too long I know that much. Well, so sorry for the wait, but the latest chapter is finally here. It really isn't that satisfying though, it's just a quick update on what some of the characters are up to. Still though it's better than nothing. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer, without further delay, here we are.

* * *

Mei Ling stared at her reflection, stared at the characters on her chest. She thought that she would be doing a good thing by being nicer to Jai, but it seems that she had taken it too far. It seems that Lang had gotten what he wanted out of her. Even after his death he still managed to torment her. Jai came into the bathroom with her. She didn't take her eyes of her reflection. He put a paw on her shoulder. She looked up at him. No words were spoken, but messages were conveyed. She hugged her husband and laid her head on his shoulder. "He's gone Mei, he can't hurt you anymore, and I would never hurt you." Jai assured her.

"I know." She responded.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"Things change Jai, they may never go back to the way they were, but I promise I'll try to make them."

* * *

Shen and Stacy were lying in bed together. Stacy had her back against his chest and was lost in thought. Eventually she broke the silence surrounding them, "You think we'll ever have a child of our own?"

Shen sighed, "I hope so." He pulled her closer.

"Are you hoping for a girl or boy?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I just want to know what it's like. To nurture a life, to watch them grow, to put them to bed at night."

"Well there is one good thing about it not happening yet."

"We get to keep trying?"

"Exactly," She rolled over and kissed him.

* * *

Hao and Kali had only been getting closer in the recent weeks. They had been going out together much more often, and even Kali's father was warming up to Hao quite well. He had been over to her new house a few times. It was a nice place, fully furnished too. They bought it from a very wealthy family who was selling it at a very low price because they had already bought another home. They often went back to that meadow together. They would go there and watch the clouds roll by, or gaze at the stars during the night. Now though, they were preparing to leave. Kali and her family had a few personal items they wanted to go back and collect so that they could bring them to their new home, and Hao, Tigress, and Po, decided to go with them. Well, Hao decided to go with him, and Tigress, being ever overprotective of her cub, decided she wasn't letting him go alone, and Po of course followed her lead.

They walked along the road with the four parents in front and Hao and Kali bringing up the rear. "So what all do you need to get from your old house?" He asked her.

"Nothing much, mostly just paintings." She replied with a shrug.

"Paintings?"

"Yeah, I told you about my paintings didn't I?"

"Not that I remember."

"Oh, well I used to paint, it was my way of relieving stress."

"Why'd you stop?"

"I painted a few for Mufasa, after he left me I just lost interest in it. I guess it reminded me of him, brought up one too many bad memories."

Hao was silent for a moment, during which he thought about that lion. Half of him hoped that no one would ever hear from him again, and the other half wanted him to show his face one last time so that he and his friends and family could rip it off. After a moment teeming with concealed rage over what Mufasa had done to his cousin, he spoke up again, "Maybe you could start again. I'd like to see a few."

"Maybe," her reply was halfhearted, half pained from memories of Mufasa, and half joyous from the idea of painting for Hao.

* * *

Back at the Imperial Palace Li was doting on Jia, and as her belly grew she was coming to terms with having a child. She had taken Li's words about what it was to be a father to heart. Frankly there's no telling where she would be without those words. Carrying Mufasa's child would be the worst thing that would ever happen to her, but carrying Li's child, was something she could be happy about, and as long as she remembered his words, her child would always have Li as a father.

Also, as the weeks passed, Li would do everything he could to ensure that she was as comfortable and happy as she could be. Showing her around the palace and city, walking alongside her by the river behind the palace, even having the chefs teach him a thing or two so that he could prepare her favorite meals personally. She kept telling him day after day that he need not do all this for her, but he insisted and continued. She was slightly annoyed at first, just as her mother always was when Jai would treat her the same way during both pregnancies, but she warmed up to it quickly. She had always trained hard alongside Chang, Ang, and Hao, so it was nice to have some time off, some time to relax and be with Li.

They, like Hao and Kali, only grew closer as time passed. Whether they were walking down the river bank together, or lying in bed cuddled close and enjoying each others company, they never got tired of being together. Li of course, was still preparing to be the next emperor, so he had to devote just as much time to the country as he did to Jia. Which likely only served to strengthen their bond. No matter how much they loved each other, staying together constantly would have gotten old eventually. So the fact that Li was often tending to more national matters kept things fresh. It also gave Jia some time to pick up a few new hobbies. She couldn't do much training for the time being so she took up a few more practical ways to kill time. Knitting for example, was one. She got some of the palace servants to teach her. She started out small, knitting simple articles of clothing with no designs, or small blankets with little intricacy. She then moved up to knitting more complex things, blankets and clothes with stunning patterns, snowflakes, candles with dancing flames, even shirts with dragons. She took up embroidery to make them even more elegant. It was rather strange at first, to be doing something that was generally considered so, feminine, since she had always been more of a tomboy, but that was something else she quickly warmed up to.

Things were looking up at the Imperial Palace. A new set of challenges would be awaiting Jia and Li very soon though. A new set of joys, of tears, of pain, of laughter, all with the birth of their child, and the beginning of their future.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: ! Yep, that's about all I can say. I have no excuse for the "delay" (Delay is as appropriate here as a crocodile in ALASKA!) but I did get caught up in other stories if anyone's interested in some new ones. (Yeah cause that's what we need right now. Don't finish the other dozen that left off at precariously importune moments.) NOBODY ASKED YOU! (You wrote it.) No you! (Exactly.) ...oh...

* * *

Mei Ling sat in Jai's embrace under the Sacred Peach tree. They had made it part of their routine to watch the sunset here whenever possible. It was usually fairly quite as the colors of the sky changed. Mei Ling was always lost in thought, and Jai always watched her and tried to discern what she was feeling. She had stopped being so tense and nervous most of the time, and she was trying to return to her normal strong and outspoken self, but she shouldn't have needed to try in order to be herself. Jai wasn't sure if any progress was being made in healing her mental wounds or not, but he knew something was still eating away at her soul. She was still afraid of something, he wasn't quite sure what, but she would clearly rather die than live through it. The sun was almost hidden beyond the horizen as he held her tightly and nuzzled her cheek.

Mei Ling leaned her head back on his shoulder and reached her arm back to wrap around his neck, "Jai, I think we've had the wrong idea."

"About what?" He stayed close enough to feel the end of her fur bristle against his own.

"I don't think it was ever about him, or what he did." She was refferring to Lang, refusing to acknowledge him with the name carved onto her chest, "I think it was about me, and what I've done. I know that sounds just like what I said at first, but I think I figured out what's really had me so frightened." She placed a paw on top of his at her waist, "While you brought me back here, I was looking back on everything. I was never concerned with the scars when they were made, but afterwards I always wondered how you would see them. I wondered if you would look at me the same way, or if you would even look at me again. I thought back on all the time we've spent together, and I remembered all the things I took for granted. When you looked at me, I felt warm, I felt content. When you held me, I felt like I was in the home I never had, I felt like if I could just stay there then everything would be right. You just made everything feel right, and I wondered if you felt the same. I would always hear your voice, and you would tell me you felt exactly the same way, and then I would look back again, and see myself," She turned her head towards him still on his shoulder, "and frankly, I've been kind of a bitch."

"You were afraid I would leave you?"

"I would've in your position."

He smiled, "No you wouldn't." He licked her neck lightly, "You would've forced me back into my place." He kissed her cheek, "That's why I love you. You wouldn't admit defeat, you wouldn't stay down, you wouldn't leave. If you were knocked down you'd get back up and climb higher. If someone hurt you then you wouldn't admit defeat, you'd rise above that person and never let them reach you. If you weren't happy you wouldn't leave, you'd fight till you dream was realized." He moved around her and laid her against the tree, "These scars," he laid a hand on her chest, "they're not even a hindrance. Nothing can change how I see you, because you won't let it." He kissed her lips finally feeling the return of the passion that had been lacking for too long.

She felt it as well and didn't hesitate in deepening the kiss. They broke away only briefly to regain the breath that was suddenly taken away. She quickly pressed her lips firmly back against his and held him forcefully. When they broke away this time she immedietely started to tear at the clasps of her vest and push him onto the ground, "Sacred or not I'm not waiting any longer because of a tree!" She kissed him again as she threw her vest aside.

He made no protest about the location this time, and instead rolled her onto the ground beneath him. He removed his shirt in one quick motion, "Won't be a first anyway." He leaned down and kissed her body just above the scar, "Welcome back Mei."

"Just remember, you're stuck with me wheteher you like it or not, and you don't get any say in the matter."

"I've already had my say, and if I recall correctly, we both said..."

They finished the statement together, "I love you."

* * *

Jia's screams tore through the atmosphere, making Li pace back and forth in front of his father. They were waiting outside the door to the room where two nurses, a doctor, and Ming were helping Jia get through the process of birthing her and Li's cub. Sheng couldn't help but smile as he watched his son worriedly pacing. He reminded his father so much of himself. When Li was born, the emperor was doing exactly the same thing. Pacing worriedly back and forth as he listened to his wife's screams. Feeling helpless, but overjoyed when it was all finally over, and he saw his son for the first time. Now it had come full circle, and the small cub he had laid eyes on back then, was doing the exact same thing.

Eventually his mother came out and told Li that he had a son. Li walked into the room where Jia was holding their son in her arms. She noticed him and her smile grew wider. Li made his way over to her and looked down at his son. He was hoping it would be a mountain cat like Jia, but it was lion, like Mufasa. Still though, Jia seemed perfectly happy, and therefore so was Li. Her smile did fade though, when she said, "You know, one day we'll have to explain why he's a lion when neither of us are."

Li sighed, "I know, but we can cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let's just enjoy the moment." She nuzzled Li, and passed their son to him. He held his son in his arms, "Did you have any names in mind."

"Taunjie," She said as she closed her eyes and laid her head down with a smile.

Ming spoke up from behind Li, "You should rest for now. Li, let's take Taunjie to the nursery."

Li looked to Jia one last time, and it appeared that she was already beginning to drift off to sleep. The birthing of a cub must have taken a lot out of her, which was to be expected considering how young she was. Li and his parents took the crying newborn to the nursery. He quieted down when Li laid him in the crib.


End file.
